The New Team 7
by ANBU26
Summary: It is the next generation of Naruto. This story is basically about the kids of the original Team 7 and the other Teams such as 8, 9 and 10. I do suck at writing summaries and I promise the story will get better over time. Thank you for reading my story
1. A Brief Introduction

(A/N) No flames please. This is my first fan fiction

**Bold-** Kyubi talking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I do own Hatake Obito, Kimiko, Ryoichi, Keiko, Yoji, Minoru, Kazuhiro, Mika, Koichi, Mari, Kiyoshi, and Ryosuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night in Konoha there were four new babies being brought into the world. Then you hear the chatter of two young shinobi and their sensei.

"So how did you guys escape your wives?" asked Naruto.

"How do you think, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Calm down you two. Do you want them to hear us?" said Kakashi with a worried look on his face.

"Uh, Kakashi Sensei, that's the first time I've ever seen you worried, like you'll shit yourself any minute now." said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"I'm worried that if Kurenai figures out I've used a shadow clone she'll kill me and burn my Icha Icha books." said Kakashi nervously.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you Naruto, because if Hinata finds out that you used a shadow clone, your dead." said Sasuke with a big smirk on his face.

"How can Hinata hurt me Sasuke?" asked Naruto confidently.

"Well Naruto, what he means is that if she finds out that you used a shadow clone she'll get you with her byakugan, and from there on your as good as dead." said Kakashi.

"You guys worry to much." said Naruto.

"I just hope Sakura doesn't kill me for what I asked the doctor to do to her and it will be worse if she finds out about my shadow clone." said Sasuke in a shaky voice.

"Well what exactly did you ask the doctor?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"All I asked was if they had something that would knock her out or something because I thought she was going to break my hand with that Kung Fu grip she has." said Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke that is something I would expect Naruto to say, but not you." said Kakashi.

"What do you mean something I would say." said Naruto with an angry look on his face.

"You know good and well what I mean." said Kakashi.

"I'm not stupid." said Naruto.

"No one said you were. You have a guilty consciences or something." said Sasuke.

"Just shut up Sasuke." said Naruto angrily.

"Cool it you two. Do you want to get us caught." Asked Kakashi nervously looking around.

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Crap, I'm dead." said Naruto in a shaky voice. "I'll be right there in a second honey."

'_Come on Kyubi help me out here.'_ Naruto mentally begged.

"**Sorry kit, you're on your own when it comes to facing your wife." **Kyubi said. Even he was scared of her at the moment.

'_What do you mean on my own? You said you would help me through any kind of obstacle.'_ Naruto whined.

"**Well you see I thought I was ruthless until I saw the dark side of your wife and boy was I wrong, and there is no way I can be as scary as your wife."** Kyubi said.

"Thanks a lot." Naruto responded sarcastically.

"**You're welcome kit."** Kyubi said.

Naruto gave up and ran to his wife's room. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kakashi kept talking.

"Hey Kakashi, for Naruto to be Hokage he's pretty dumb, don't you think?" said Sasuke with a big smile on his face.

"I wouldn't be the one smiling, because you the one who's an idiot for asking the doctor that question." said Kakashi.

SASUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE, YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Be there in a sec Sakura." Sasuke yelled in a scared tone of voice. "I'll see you later Kakashi-sensei." Then he whispered "If I'm still alive" to himself and ran to Sakura's room.

"Well I better pray for Sasuke because of the hell he's probably going to go through, and I better pray for Naruto because who knows what Hinata might do to him." Kakashi mused.

"BYAKUGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi heard.

"Yep knew it." Kakashi said with a little chuckle. Then he heard more.

"NO, HINATA PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-EIGHT PALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"She'll get him back even worse when they get back from the hospital." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well I better get back to Kurenai before I face a fate worse than death." said Kakashi as he was thinking about his Icha Icha books again, then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve years later...

"Hey sis what's going on today, uh I-I mean Hana-sensei?" asked Obito.

"Since yesterday was the graduation I am going to announce the new teams today." said Hana.

Six teams later………

"Team Seven will consist of Hatake Obito, Uchiha Kimiko…"

"Yes, I'm on the same team with Obito." said Kimiko.

"… and last but not least, Uzumaki Ryoichi." announced Hana.

"Crap, I'm on the same team as that annoying Ryoichi." said Kimiko in a sad tone of voice.

Hatake Obito is just like his father, Kakashi. He has the sharigan eyes but he doesn't know how to use it yet and he has black hair like his mother, Kurenai. Obito trains with his father so he can work on his secret technique, the chidori, and so he can improve on his genjutsu as well.Uchiha Kimiko is a spitting image of her mother, Sakura, but she carries the sharigan eye from her father, Sasuke, which she doesn't know how to use either. Uzumaki Ryoichi is very similar to his father, Naruto, loud and obnoxious, has blue eyes, and two whisker marks on each of his cheeks. And from is mother's side, Hinata, he can use the byakugan and he has black spiky hair.

"Team Eight will consist of Nakashima Keiko, Akimichi Yoji, and Aburame Minoru." announced Hana.

Keiko is not at all like her mother and father, Ino and Sai, because she is slightly shy, except for her blonde hair and ninjutsu she picked up from her mother, and her quick like abilities from her father. Yoji is just like his father, Choji, he likes to eat. He loves his mom's, Mariko's, cooking Minoru is just like his father, Shino, because he uses insects and is a little bit like his mother, Reiko, because she is a smartass.

"Dang, I was hoping to be on Ryoichi's team." said Keiko sadly.

"I wonder what we're having for dinner tonight?" Yoji asked himself.

"What a fat ass." said Minoru.

"Team Nine will consist of last year's number one leaf village rookie, Hyuga Kazuhiro, Inuzuka Mika, and Lee Koichi." announced Hana.

"I wonder how weak this year's rookies are." said Kazuhiro hastily.

"Who cares." said Mika.

"Just stay focused." said Koichi.

Kazuhiro is like his father, Neji, he doesn't care unless he gets the job finished, and he can use the byakugan and has black hair like his mother, Tenten. Mika is more caring and careful like her mother, Sumiko, and has no markings on her face like her father, Kiba, but she does have a dog partner and her name is Chizuko. Koichi is like his father, Rock Lee, he excels well in taijutsu but like his mother, Miyuki, he can use ninjutsu but very little.

"And last but not least is Team Ten, and they consist of Nara Mari, Inuzuka Kyoishi, and Uchiha Ryosuke." announced Hana.

Mari looks like her mother, Temari, but has long black hair and has the ability to think on her feet and do the same kind of jutsu as her father, Shikamaru. Kiyoshi is just like his father and nothing like his mother, Kiba and Sumiko, overconfident and thinks he can overcome just about any obstacle. He also has a dog partner and his name is Tsutomu. Ryosuke is a spitting image of his father Sasuke and is able to detect genjutsu like his mother, Sakura. His father also helped him to awaken the sharigan and he is now able to use it unlike Obito and his twin sister Kimiko.

"Settle down, settle down." Hana said. She waited for the entire class to settle down before she started talking again. "Tomorrow you are to report to your given locations to meet your jonin instructor. For now ya'll are dismissed." Hana announced. Then everybody filed out as fast as they could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't flame. (Gets out flame shield and asian samurai sword.)

I know the beginning sucked a little, but trust me it will get better. I want at least 3 reviews before I update.


	2. Their sensei and training

(A/N) If I didn't make it clear in my first chapter than here are the parents and their kids:

SasukexSakura- (twins) Girl, Kimiko 12, Boy, Ryosuke 12, and another Girl, Akiko 8.

NarutoxHinata- Boy, Ryoichi 12, and (twins) Boy, Kenji 8, and a Girl, Hanako 8.

KakashixKurenai- Boy, Obito 12, and a Girl, Hana 15 (chunin).

ShikamaruxTemari- Girl, Mari 12, and a Boy, Jiro 8.

NejixTenten- Boy, Kazuhiro 13, Boy, Seiji 7, and a Girl, Yumi 4.

InoxSai- Girl, Keiko 12, (twins) Boy, Nobo 8, and another Boy, Taso 8.

ChojixMariko- Boy, Yoji 12, and a Girl, Yumiko 7.

ShinoxReiko- Boy, Minoru 12, and a Girl, Michiko 8.

Rock LeexMiyuki- Boy, Koichi 13, Girl, Eiko 6, and another Girl, Hamaku 5.

KibaxSumiko- Boy, Kiyoshi 12, Girl, Mika 13, and a Boy Masaso 8.

IrukaxShizune- Boy, Ichiro 15, and a Girl Michiko 8.

**Bold-** Kyubi talking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I do own Hatake Obito, Kimiko, Ryoichi, Keiko, Yoji, Minoru, Kazuhiro, Mika, Koichi, Mari, Kiyoshi, and Ryosuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Obito was walking down the road to the academy he spots Ryoichi and runs up to him and starts up a conversation.

"Hey Ryoichi, who do you think our sensei will be?" Obito asked.

"I don't know. Did you ask Hana?" responded Ryoichi.

"No, and plus her and her team are suppose to be going on a mission in two days. But they should be back within two to three days after that." said Obito.

"Man, I can't wait until our first mission." Ryoichi said excitedly.

The two go to the academy and meet up with Kimiko. As they enter their classroom they wait for their sensei to get there.

"It's been two hours and he still isn't here." Ryoichi said angrily.

"Just calm down he should be here any minute now." responded Obito.

"So have you two heard anything about who our sensei is?" asked Kimiko curiously.

"No but I'm tired of waiting." Ryoichi responded rudely as he set up a chalkboard eraser above the door.

"What are you doing Ryoichi?" Kimiko asked nervously.

"I'm setting up a prank because he's late." Ryoichi responded.

"Wait Ryoichi!" Obito shouted.

"What is it Obito." Ryoichi said as he slowly turned around to Obito disappointed.

'_I'm glad we have Obito on our team because without him Ryoichi would do a lot of stupid things._' Kimiko thought to herself in admiration of Obito.

"We should stick a second eraser up there in case the first one doesn't work." Obito said with a big smile on his face.

"Good idea." said Ryoichi. "I don't know why I didn't think of that first."

'_Well, I guess I was wrong about Obito.' _Kimiko thought as she sweatdropped in anime style

Then all of a sudden the door slides open and a hand comes through and catches the first eraser. Then he sticks his head in and gets hit by the second eraser and then the two boys fall over with laughter.

"Well I would have never thought of there being a second eraser." said the yellow haired stranger.

"DAD!" Ryoichi yelled in shock.

"So I guess that means I have your team than Ryoichi." Naruto said smiling.

"Sorry Lord Hokage, and why are you our sensei, you're the Hokage." Obito said as he apologized and asked Naruto a question.

"See your sensei was originally Rock Lee, but he had to go on a mission. So I signed up so I could get away from the piles of paperwork I had to do. Now let's go outside and talk instead of being cramped up in here." said Naruto.

Then the whole team gets up and goes outside of the academy to talk with their new sensei.

"Alright, we're going to try something my sensei did when I was a genin and that is to describe yourself." said Naruto.

"Like how do you want us to do this?" Kimiko asked confused.

"Well, I want you to tell me your hobbies, goals, likes, and dislikes. I'll start it off to give ya'll an example." said Naruto. "My hobbies are to garden, my goals have already been achieved because I am now Hokage, my likes are ramen and coming home to see my wife, Hinata, and my kids, Ryoichi, Kenji, and Hanako, and my dislikes is the three minute wait for the ramen and doing paperwork. And now you, the one that has pink hair and looks like Sakura."

"My name is Uchiha Kimiko and my hobbies are doing challenging obstacles." Kimiko said.

'_So this is Sasuke's and Sakura's kid._' Naruto thought to himself.

"My goals are to go on a date with a certain boy I like. And my likes are that of a certain boy on this team." Kimiko said as her face was turning red.

'_More interested in boys than her ninja training, just like Sakura._' as Naruto thought to himself again.

"You sly dog Ryoichi looks like you have a girlfriend on the team." Obito said laughing.

'_I don't believe Kimiko likes me._' Ryoichi thought to himself.

"And my dislikes are that I hate Ryoichi." Kimiko said angrily.

'_Crap! Then that means she likes me. Now she'll probably never leave me alone. Maybe I should just play clueless for a while._' Obito thought to himself.

'_Oh no! Obito probably knows I like him now._' Kimiko thought to herself nervously.

'_Man, and now she hates me again._' Ryoichi thought to himself sadly.

"Alright now your turn Ryoichi." said Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Ryoichi and my hobbies are pulling pranks. My goal is to become the next Hokage of this village. My likes are ramen and my dislikes is waiting for the three minutes and getting pranks pulled on me." said Ryoichi.

"Alright you're the last one." said Naruto.

"My name is Hatake Obito and my hobbies are training with my father and pulling pranks with Ryoichi. My goal is to become as great a shinobi as my father and my grandfather. My likes are eating ramen and hanging out with Ryoichi. And at the moment I don't have any dislikes." Obito said as he looked at Kimiko from the corner of his eye.

"I have a quick question to ask you Obito." Naruto said curiously.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei." responded Obito.

"Why have you been given the name Obito?" Naruto asked.

"My father named me Obito after his friend was killed after saving him and another one of his teammates from death. Why do you ask?" responded Obito.

"Just wondering where that name came from." responded Naruto. "Meet me at the training grounds for some training tomorrow afternoon at twelve." said Naruto. "Dismissed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we head over to Team Eight and see what their hobbies, goals, likes, and dislikes are.

"I'm glad to see that you all are here." said Team Eight's pearl eyed sensei. "I want you all to introduce yourselves and tell me your hobbies, goals, likes, and dislikes. And I'll go first since I am your sensei. My name is Uzumaki Hinata and my hobbies are working with my husband in the garden. I have already accomplished my goal by marrying the man I love. My likes are spending time with my family and making my students better. My dislikes are people that smart off to me." said Hinata.

"Okay, we'll start it off with the one in the sunglasses." said Hinata eagerly to get to know her students.

"My name is Aburame Minoru and I have no hobbies, goals, likes, or dislikes." Minoru said quickly.

"Okay, now the young lady now." said Hinata.

"My name is Nakashima Keiko and my hobbies are well….." Keiko started mumbling. "My goals are to be with someone. I have no dislikes and my likes are……" as she started mumbling to herself she said "Ryoichi" quietly as her face turned beet red.

'_Keiko was just like me when I was her age._' Hinata thought to herself, unable to hear that Keiko was saying Hinata's son's name

"Alright now the round one." Hinata said as nicely as she could.

"My name is Akimichi Yoji and my hobbies are……." Yoji said as Minoru interrupted him.

"What eating at all you can eat buffets?" Minoru said smiling.

"A matter a fact that is my likes." Yoji said as Minoru's face turned from a smile to a confused look.

"My dislikes are smartasses like Minoru." Yoji said.

"Well wasn't that easy." Hinata said. "Meet me here at the academy at twelve tomorrow so we can start our training. Dismissed!" announced Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we go see what Team Nine is up to.

"I wonder if my students are going to be excellent or a group of morons." Shikamaru said to himself as he was walking to the park.

As Shikamaru walks up the hill the first student that he can pick off immediately is Rock Lee's son.

"This is going to be hell." Shikamaru said as he tried not to notice Koichi.

"Hey look guys are sensei is here!" Koichi yelled excitedly.

"Alright guys lets try something. We're going to try and introduce ourselves." Shikamaru said looking around at his team.

"But what do you want us to tell about ourselves." Mika said confused.

"I want you to tell me your hobbies, goals, likes, and dislikes." Shikamaru explained. "So who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first sensei." Koichi said obnoxiously.

"Oh god save me now." Shikamaru said to himself quietly.

"My name is Lee Koichi and my hobbies are training and improving on my taijutsu. My goal is to become the greatest shinobi ever to use taijutsu. My likes are impressing the girls, my father, and my sensei with my taijutsu. And my dislikes is failure." Koichi said proudly.

"So anybody else want to go." Shikamaru said as it got silent quickly. "Don't bother I'll go next. I'm Nara Shikamaru and my hobbies are playing shogi. My likes are spending time with my wife. My dislikes are annoying people." said Shikamaru. "Now how about you Hyuga."

"I am Hyuga Kazuhiro and my hobbies, goals, likes, and dislikes are none of your business." Kazuhiro said stubbornly.

"Alright you're the last one." said Shikamaru.

"I am Inuzuka Mika and my hobbies are training with my dog, Chizuko. My goals are to become better than my brother and father. My likes and dislikes I would like to keep personal." Mika said as her face turned red.

"Alright since were done, meet me here tomorrow at twelve. Dismissed!" Shikamaru announced happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we head over to Team Ten and see what they're up to.

As a raven haired jonin instructor walks into the building he explains to his team how he wants them to explain their hobbies, goals, likes, and dislikes.

"Alright I'll start off. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and my hobbies are none of your business. My goals are accomplished. My likes and dislikes don't concern you." Sasuke said finishing as quickly as he could. "Now you with the dog."

"I am Inuzuka Kiyoshi and my hobbies are fighting in sparring matches. My goals are to become as strong a shinobi as my father. My likes are pissing my sister off and my dislikes are when she pisses me off." said Kiyoshi.

"Now you, the girl." said Sasuke.

"My name is Nara Mari and my hobbies are playing shogi with my father. My goals are personal. My likes and dislikes are personal too." Mari said as her face turned red when she looked over at Ryosuke.

"Alright now you Ryosuke." said Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Ryosuke and my hobbies are training and becoming stronger. My goal is to defeat my rival, Hatake Obito. My likes are winning matches and my dislikes are losing to losers." said Ryosuke.

Sasuke nodded in approval at his son."Alright we'll meet up here tomorrow at twelve. Dismissed!" announced Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that next day we see Team Seven out there talking. Then all of a sudden you here one young genin yell at another.

"RYOICHI!! Of all the days your dad arrives late today." Obito yelled angrily.

"Well I saw him at breakfast this morning." said Ryoichi.

"It's two o'clock and he said to be here by twelve." Kimiko started whining.

Then all of a sudden Naruto appears out of nowhere.

"Your late!" everyone yelled at Naruto.

"I had to take care of a couple things before I got here." Naruto said with a smile on his face, remembering all of the paperwork he had to do that morning.

"So when are we going to start training." Ryoichi said eagerly.

"We're going to start now and this is how we're going to do it." Naruto started explaining. "When I was a genin we had to take two bells away from my sensei, and the first two that got a bell got dinner and the one who didn't get a bell goes without. That is what we are going to be doing today. You have till six o'clock to retrieve the bells from me." Naruto explained.

"Let's get started." yelled Ryoichi and Obito with excitement.

"Great." Kimiko sighed.

"I'm ready when you are." Naruto told the team.

Then everybody shot in different directions to strategy what they were going to do.

As Ryoichi is in the trees about to take out one of his kunai knifes Naruto yells, "Don't try to hit me with your kunai or your shadow clones Ryoichi. I know all of your moves from training with you!."

"Shit." Ryoichi whispered.

"Well if I'm going to be standing here I better start reading this Icha Icha book I borrowed from Kakashi." Naruto said to himself.

"**Hey kit just to let you know I can communicate with your son and I also give him chakra like I can with you." **Kyubi said with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell!" Naruto said shocked. "You mean…"

"**That's right."** said Kyubi.

"You damn fox. It would have been great if you would have told me earlier." Naruto responded angrily.

"**That's all I'm telling you kit and good luck training the hooligans." **Kyubi said laughing.

"Thanks I'll need it now that I know Ryoichi has your help." Naruto said angrily.

"Take this Naruto-sensei!" Ryoichi yelled as he came out of nowhere and tried to kick Naruto in the side of the head.

As Ryoichi was trying to hit Naruto he just started blocking them like they were nothing. And as Naruto was blocking his son's attacks he thought to himself, "How can Kakashi get into a book like this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kakashi is pulling drawers out of his desk his wife, Kurenai, comes in and asks, "What's the matter honey."

"My latest Icha Icha book that was given to me personally by Jiraiya is missing." Kakashi said upset.

"Oh that book." Kurenai said surprised.

"What do you mean ho that book?" Kakashi said with an insane look in his eyes.

"Well you see Naruto came earlier and asked if he could borrow one of your books because he starts training with his students today and he wanted something to read." said Kurenai.

"Naruto?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Kakashi.

Then from a far distance Sakura hears Kakashi.

"What was that?" Sakura said curiously. "Oh well." she said as she went back to work.

"Where is he at Kurenai?" Kakashi asked frantically.

"He's at the training grounds. And by the way your not leaving until you clean this place up." Kurenai said as she shut the door behind her.

"You're a dead man Naruto. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi said angrily. "You stay here and clean up the place." Kakashi said to his clone as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a safe distance Kakashi appears and watches Naruto train his team.

As Obito finishes his hand seals he yells, "Chidori!" and charges at Naruto.

"If you don't kill him son then I will." Kakashi said as he watching Obito fight.

As Naruto puts the book back in his pocket he frantically grabs Obito's wrist and makes him fire his Chidori at the branch of a tree that Kakashi is standing on.

"Oh shit! How did Naruto know I was here?" Kakashi said as he disappeared to another tree branch.

Then while Naruto is distracted Kimiko pops out of the bushes yelling "fire-style jutsu!"

Just as Naruto was about to pull back out his book he had to put it back up, but not in time because it got burned in the process while he was trying to put it up. Then, as Naruto was trying to take out the little flame on the corner of the book, the three genin retreated far away to a safe place to make a plan to take out Naruto.

"I'm hungry and I say it's time to eat." Ryoichi said as he was pulling out instant ramen.

"Hold on there Ryoichi, your dad did say he liked ramen didn't he?" Obito asked.

"Yeah, Why?" asked Ryoichi. "Please don't tell me your taking away my ramen."

"I'm sorry Ryoichi, but its part of my plan." said Obito.

"Man." whined Ryoichi.

"Okay Kimiko get a fire started with your fire jutsu." said Obito.

"You got it." Kimiko said as she got a fire started.

"Alright, my turn now. Let's hope training with father was worth it. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Obito yelled as made only three.

"Now?" said Ryoichi.

"Now and start fanning that ramen." said Obito.

Meanwhile, back at Naruto. _Sniff. Sniff_. "Is that ramen I smell?" Naruto said as his mouth started to water.

"I think he's coming." Kimiko said. "And fast."

As Naruto came through the bushes the first thing he spots is the ramen. As he did all three of Obito's clones jumped on Naruto and as Obito ran and grabbed the ramen Kimiko and Ryoichi grabbed one bell.

"What the!" Naruto said shocked.

"I got a bell." Kimiko said smiling.

"I got a bell, too." Ryoichi said smiling.

"I want the ramen now." Naruto said as Obito's clones vanished and he grabbed the ramen from Obito's hands.

"What in the hell do I get." Obito said angrily.

"I…… _chomp. chomp. _hate you guys. _glup. glup_." Naruto said as he was finishing the ramen. "And I'll take ya'll out to lunch tomorrow because I forgot to bring your lunches."

About thirty minutes later….

"Alright your next test will take some teamwork." Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Kimiko. "We'll start by tying one of you to these wooden poles and I think it will be you Kimiko." Naruto said as he tied her to a wooden pole.

"Why did I have to get picked." whined Kimiko.

"Now I'm ready whenever you are." said Naruto ignoring her protests.

"Ryoichi untie Kimiko while I distract Naruto-sensei okay." Obito told Ryoichi.

"Gotcha." Ryoichi responded to Obito.

As Ryoichi was untying Kimiko, Obito did his hand seals and charged up one more Chidori and started to charge at Naruto. Then at that moment Ryoichi was remembering something his Uncle Neji had told him, "Remember Ryoichi, don't use the byakugan or the sixty-four technique unless you need to."

"Byakugan!" yelled Ryoichi.

But as soon as Obito reached Naruto, he caught Obito's wrist, which made Obito shoot his Chidori at Kakashi again, but on accident. And then Naruto twists Obito's arm behind his back and puts him on the ground.

"Obito!" Kimiko yelled with concerned.

Then as soon as Naruto looks up he sees Ryoichi coming at him and says to himself, "Those eyes, from twelve years ago, not again."

As all of this was going on Neji has happen to come across Naruto's teams training while on his normal ANBU routine, which was to check out the training grounds.

"I have to see this." Neji said with a smile behind his mask.

"Two-palm, four-palm, eight-palm…." Ryoichi yelled.

"Alright, Ryoichi." Obito says as he is getting up.

"Quit it Ryoichi!' Naruto yells.

"Thirty-two palm!" Ryoichi yells.

"You better not finish that move or your going to get it." Naruto threatened.

"Sixty-four palm!" Ryoichi yelled as he finished the move.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled as fell down.

"Well that made my day." Neji said laughing as he went back to work.

Suddenly, Kakashi dropped down from his hiding place and walked over to Naruto.

"Kakashi you're here to help me up?" as Naruto looked up with joy in his voice.

"Nope. I'm just here for my book." Kakashi said as he grabbed the book from his pocket and disappeared.

"Dammit Ryoichi." Naruto said trying to get up.

"So what's next?" Kimiko asked curiously.

"I'll sign us up for a mission tomorrow but for now get some rest. Dismissed!" Naruto announced to his team in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Naruto walks in through the door Hinata sees Naruto beat up and runs to him immediately and asks what's wrong.

"Your son was able to use the byakugan on me thanks to Neji." Naruto said angrily.

Then Ryoichi tries to sneak in through the door and then Hinata catches him and yells "Ryoichi!"

"Yes mom." Ryoichi said nervously.

"Nice job out there, but we will talk about it later." Hinata said to Ryoichi.

"That's it." Naruto said shocked as he was walking upstairs.

"Where are you going honey?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"I'm going to bed. IN PAIN!" Naruto yelled walking up the stairs.

The next morning Naruto got up and got dressed then he went down to his office and signed his team up for their very first mission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(readies flame shield) Sorry for taking so long to post I've been busy with school work and I've been having trouble with my computer. Just to let ya'll know this chapter is some what repetitive.

And I would like to thank my beta reader, Riyuto-san. Those of you who are reading, he has three stories out so far and all of them are Naruto/Hinata. Check them out!

Now I'll respond to your reviews:

**Brian-chan: **Thank you for reading my story and reviewing. Thanks!

**Gin's Lover: **Remember that this is a fanfiction and this is based on my imagination. And I will explain how he has the sharingan in chapter four. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope that you will keep reading.

**Crystalized Rain: **My story was rushed and a little repetitive. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing.

**A-bomber: **Thanks for reading my story and reviewing.

**Riyuto-san: **Thank you for the compliments. And I would also like to thank you for reading and reviewing for my story.

If ya'll have any questions about my story don't be afraid to ask. And there will be plenty of fluff in this story soon to come.

I would like at least 3 reviews.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. The Missions

(A/N): Sorry that my chapter took so long to update guys. School has been a real bitch for me. The reason or reasons why I've been taken so long on my chapter because there for a while I had writer's block, and I had a job as an assistant coach for my brother's AAU basketball team, which is what I do after my season in basketball, and I am a senior this year, my buddy Riyuto-san and I have been working on movies and we are trying to post them on Youtube, I had a girlfriend but she was cheating on me, lying to my face, and being a bitch to me and started spreading rumors about me so I had to get all of that crap straitened out, my birthday was on Saturday and just to let you guys now I turned 18, and I was being lazy. And again I am sorry for taking so long to update. And **kittymama12 **I decided to explain how Obito got the sharingan now and I will bring it up in Ch.4 again as a flash back. And to everyone as an apology I will post chapter 4 a little while after this one, and I will keep updating at least once or twice every week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own Obito, Kimiko, Ryoichi, Keiko, Hana, Ichiro, and Shunsuke. **And I borrowed Riyu from my good buddy Riyuto-san and you should check out his story because it is pretty good.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto walks in through the front door of his house Ryoichi gets up off the couch.

"What a great day to do missions." yells Ryoichi as he gets out remembering the big day that was planned ahead for them.

"Ryoichi, Kenji, Hanako breakfast!" yells Hinata up the stairs. (A/N): Hanako is the name of their daughter. Just reminding you in case forgot. Sorry, back to the story.)

As Ryoichi and his younger twin brother and sister ran down the stairs to the table to eat, Hinata starts asking questions, "So Naruto-kun what missions are you and your team doing?"

"I don't feel like talking about it because I want to torture Ryoichi about it." Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Not fair dad." whined Ryoichi.

"Don't worry about it son, I will tell you when you are with your team. So hurry up and eat, and we will head that way." responded Naruto.

After they were done eating, Hinata walked Kenji and Hanako over to the academy then leaves to go meet up with her team so she can explain their mission to them. Then Naruto and Ryoichi walk down to Naruto's office waiting for Obito and Kimiko to arrive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a couple of blocks away Obito is walking down the road while Kimiko is trying to catch up to him.

"Obito did you not here me yelling your name?" asked Kimiko frantically.

"Sorry my mind was somewhere else." responded Obito.

"That's okay," said Kimiko as she whispered. "Obito-kun."

Obito turned to Kimiko. "Did you just say my name because I swear someone just said my name?" He asked.

"No I-I did-d-didn't!" stuttered Kimiko as her face went red.

"You sure are acting weird." said Obito.

'_That was close he almost found out that I like him.'_ Kimiko thought to herself.

After about a ten minute walk (5 of which were quiet) Kimiko couldn't take it anymore and started asking Obito questions left and right.

"Hey Obito is there …um …anybody you like?" Kimiko asked as her face went red again.

"Why do you ask Kimiko?" asked Obito.

"Why do you want to know?" responded Kimiko as she asked Obito another question.

"I was wondering because you've been asking me the same question for the last five minutes." answered Obito.

"Well I saw you walking with Keiko earlier before you started walking with Me." responded Kimiko.

"I always walk with her in the mornings." explained Obito.

"Why do you always walk with her." asked Kimiko with a little jealousy in her tone.

"She lives next door and she always takes another street to get to her team, before I pass your house." explained Obito.

"Yeah, but…" Kimiko said as she was cut off by Obito.

Then Obito stopped and looked at Kimiko straight in the eyes and told her, "Kimiko if there is somebody I like you will be the first one to know, okay."

"Y-Yes O-O-Obito." stuttered Kimiko as her face turned red.

"Now who do you like?" Obito asked.

"No-Nobody Obito." Kimiko quickly answered.

"Really, because I heard you liked Ryoichi." Obito started to tease.

'_Is he flirting with me? Well I guess I won't know till I ask him.' _Kimiko thought to herself.

"Obito wh-were you just fl-flirting with me?" Kimiko asked.

"No why?" answered Obito.

"Just wondering," responded Kimiko.

"Listen Kimiko, I like hanging around you because your not one of those fan girls who is always drooling over me or Ryosuke, your asshole brother." said Obito.

"Yeah aren't I lucky." said Kimiko sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback to her Diary_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am the luckiest girl in the whole academy. I am now teamed up with the boy I like, Hatake Obito. But I am also teamed up with an idiot Ryoichi and I lost count of how many times he has asked me out. Well bye until next time._

_Uchiha Kimiko_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next Diary entry_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I got a poster of one of the two number one genin in our village and I couldn't believe who was on it. Now I have four different posters of Obito on my wall. I just wish that he would open up to me sometimes when something upsets him or at least tell me who he likes. Well I have to go again bye._

_Uchiha Kimiko_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You there Kimiko?" Obito asked, waving his hand in front of Kimiko's vacant stare. "Earth to Kimiko."

"Yeah." responded Kimiko, snapping back into reality.

"Let's hurry up and get to Lord Naruto-sensei before we're late." said Obito.

Ten minutes later, when Kimiko and Obito arrived, they hear Ryoichi yelling from a window.

"Hey up here Obito and Kimiko-chan." yelled Ryoichi from Naruto's office.

"When did Ryoichi actually start calling her Kimiko-chan? Unless… Then why was she asking me all those questions?" Obito asked himself quietly and confused.

"So Obito are we going to walk up to his office?" Kimiko asked Obito smiling.

"Yeah, but you go ahead up there without me." said Obito. "I'll be up there in a little bit."

"Is there something wrong Obito?" asked Kimiko.

"There are a lot of things I am having problems with at the moment." responded Obito.

"Well is there anything I can help you with right now?" asked Kimiko.

"I just need a moment with myself right now then we will walk up there, okay." responded Obito.

"Okay." replied Kimiko.

As Obito sat down on the steps he asked himself, "Does Ryoichi like Kimiko or could it be that Kimiko likes Ryoichi? Why am I worried for its not like I'm jealous or something?" as Obito started to chuckle to himself. "Or am I?"

"Hey Obito are you ready to go upstairs?" Yelled Kimiko from the door.

"Uh… Yeah let's go." answered Obito as they started walking up the stairs.

When they reached the door to Naruto's office Ryoichi greets them as if he had won the ramen jackpot at Ichiraku Ramen Shop, "Hey Obito hurry up and get in my dad is going to tell us what our first mission is!"

As the genin filed in, Naruto looked at them seriously."Okay guys I have some good news, some bad news, some more bad news, and some more good news." said Naruto to the team.

"What's the good news?!" said Ryoichi eagerly.

"I signed us up for a mission this morning." answered Naruto.

"WHHOOOO!!!!" yelled Ryoichi.

"What's the other good news?" asked Kimiko.

"How about we save that for last." answered Naruto.

"Okay than what's the bad news?" asked Ryoichi worried now.

"We are not going to do none of the missions until tomorrow because I got to see what kind of missions they are sending me tomorrow." answered Naruto.

"WHAT!! Tomorrow? Why can't we do a mission today?" asked Ryoichi angrily and upset at the same time.

"Well Ryoichi you see you're a genin so they have to find D-ranked missions that you all can do." explained Naruto.

"I wish I was a chunin." blurted out Ryoichi.

"And that is where the bad news fall in." said Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto-sensei?" asked Obito.

"I am only going to be with you all until the chunin exams than I will be replaced with another jonin instructor." answered Naruto.

"Well before the day gets any worse do you think you can go ahead and tell us what the bit of good news is?" asked Obito.

"Oh, right. Thank you Obito it must have slipped my mind. The other good news is that you all have the rest of the day off." said Naruto. "Dismissed! And now time for me to go spend some more time with Hinata on this beautiful day." said Naruto as he vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About four hours after their team meeting…

"So Keiko when is your first mission?" Obito asked curiously.

"Hinata-sensei said she would let us know as soon as possible." answered Keiko.

"What's up Obito? Hey Keiko." said Ryoichi approaching them.

"Ry-Ryoichi-kun." said Keiko as her face went red and then fainted.

"Wow! I think this would be the first time I saw a girl faint looking at you." said Obito.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Ryoichi.

"That you must be real ugly for a girl to faint just looking at you, and yet I'm still wondering myself why I haven't fainted just looking at you." responded Obito smartly.

"Shut up Obito!" yelled Ryoichi.

"Calm down alright. I was just joking, okay. Now give me hand here so we can help Keiko up." said Obito.

As Kimiko was walking down the hill she saw Obito helping Keiko up and noticed that he was smiling and laughing. Then as she turned around with tears rolling down her cheeks she said to herself, "I knew Obito liked that Keiko girl."

"Hey Kimiko!" yelled Obito trying to catch her attention.

Instead of acknowledging him, Kimiko continued down the street.

"Why did Kimiko ignore you? Usually she acts really weird around you." said Ryoichi.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." said Obito running after Kimiko.

As soon as Obito caught up to Kimiko he grabs her hand and when he does that she turns around.

"Hey Kimiko why are you crying?" asked Obito.

"You like that Keiko girl don't you?" asked Kimiko as fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks.

As Obito held Kimiko's hands in his he told her, "I already told you that if there was somebody that I liked you would be the first one to know about it. Now wipe those tears away and lets go hang out with the others." said Obito smiling as he let go of Kimiko's hands.

"Okay." responded Kimiko as she wiped the tears away and started smiling at Obito.

Then as Obito and Kimiko are walking back to Ryoichi and Keiko, Kimiko hugs onto Obito's arm and puts her head on his shoulder.

"Wh-What are you do-doing?" stuttered Obito as his face turned red real quick.

"N-Nothing." stuttered Kimiko as she quickly let go of his arm as her face went red quickly also.

As the two returned Obito hung out for about an hour and as he was getting up to leave he started to get bombarded by questions.

"Can't you hang out just for a little bit longer?" asked Ryoichi.

"Sorry Ryoichi but I have things I have to do." answered Obito smiling as he started to run.

"But it's only three fifteen." said Ryoichi curiously.

"I know but I have to be somewhere!" Obito yelled behind him as he was running.

'_I wonder where he has to be?'_ Kimiko asked herself.

"That was strange." said Ryoichi. "Usually on day offs he just sits their and relaxes."

"Uh… I have to go too. See you tomorrow." said Kimiko as she ran off.

"Sorry Ry-Ryoichi-kun but I have t-to go too." said Keiko as she got up and walked home.

"What did I do this time?" Ryoichi asked himself as he got up and walked home.

As Kimiko was trying to keep up with Obito she asked herself, "What is Obito up to?"

As Obito noticed that Kimiko was hot on his trail he took a quick turn into a small opening into the forest and that moment made a shadow clone. As Obito pretended not to notice Kimiko following him he starts training in the forest. And as soon as Kimiko caught up she hid in the bushes.

"So I guess Obito-kun isn't going to see another girl." said Kimiko quietly to herself with relief.

As Kimiko turns around to leave Obito's shadow clone jumps out of the tree and asks, "Kimiko what are you doing here?"

"I-I got lost on my way home." said Kimiko real slowly.

"I'm going to take a wild guess but I think you were following me to make sure I wasn't with another girl. Am I right." said Obito.

"Well yea. I'm sorry Obito for not trusting you." apologized Kimiko as she was trying to avoid eye contact with Obito.

"Don't you remember when I told you that…" said Obito as he was cut off.

"Yea, yea that you would tell me when you found someone that you liked." said Kimiko.

"I'm glad you remembered. But for right now I'm only training. I'll see you tomorrow morning on my way to sensei's." said Obito.

"Okay then. Bye." said Kimiko as she walked home with relief.

And after Kimiko left he said to himself, "Well at least Kimiko always has me on her mind." as he started training again, but this time with Kimiko on his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the next day arrived everyone from Team 7 met up where they usually did then met up again at Naruto's office at ten o'clock sharp.

"So how was everyone's day off?" Naruto asked curiously while looking around at two ready to go genin and one that was about to fall asleep and fall out of his chair. "Don't worry asking me about mine, but anyways, it was great and… Obito try to stay awake."

Obito shook his head in an attempt to keep awake."Sorry Naruto-sensei it's just that I am tired." muttered Obito.

"I gave you the day off Obito that means no training." Scolded Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto-sensei I was working on a jutsu that my father was teaching me." said Obito.

"While we are talking about our days off how was yours Ryoichi?" asked Naruto.

"Mine was good father." answered Ryoichi.

"Mine was good too if you were wondering Obito." said Kimiko as her face went red then back to normal.

"Alright guys lets change the subject, like we have three missions of today instead of one." announced Naruto.

"Alright.!" Ryoichi jumped up with excitement.

"Okay guys our first D-ranked mission is to walk Mrs. Tanaka's dogs." said Naruto.

"What kind of damn mission is this?" asked Ryoichi angrily.

"It's a mission that I signed us up for because I thought we could help out a little bit before we did some of our other missions like the C-ranked one I signed us up for." Naruto explained to Ryoichi.

As the team starts to head on their way a question pops into Obito's head _'Will I ever be able to get the sharingan?' _Then we see Ryoichi and Kimiko talking.

"Hey Ryoichi do you know who Obito-kun likes?" Kimiko asked curiously tying to find answers.

"How the hell should I know." Ryoichi responded agitated.

"Well you're his best friend." said Kimiko.

"That doesn't mean we talk about which girls we like." responded Ryoichi.

"He hasn't mentioned any names of any girls around you at all?" Kimiko asked again.

"Why yes he did." answered Ryoichi. "He said your name."

"What about me." said Kimiko excitedly as her heart started beat really fast in her chest.

"He said that you should go out with…" said Ryoichi trying to make it dramatic.

"Go out with who." said Kimiko as she could feel the heat on her face as knew it was going red.

"He said that you should go out with me." said Ryoichi as Kimiko got mad and punched him on the head, slamming him into the ground.

"Your so pathetic Ryoichi." said Kimiko catching up to Obito and Naruto.

"Well I tried." said Ryoichi getting up and rubbing his head.

"Hurry up Ryoichi, we're here." yelled Naruto.

"Alright hold on." yelled Ryoichi as he ran down the dirt road as fast as he could to catch up with his team.

As Naruto and the rest of Team 7 walks up to the house Mrs. Tanaka comes out and asks, "Are y'all the team that is suppose to be walking my dogs?"

"Yes ma'am we are." responded Naruto.

"Alright then here you go." said Mrs. Tanaka as she let the dogs out and everyone picked a dog to pick.

A couple blocks later….

"Come on dad let me walk the big dog mines to easy." Ryoichi whined.

"No Ryoichi." said Naruto agitated.

"Please dad." Ryoichi begged again.

"Fine." said Naruto as a big grin came across his face as he knew how strong the dog was. "Here you go."

"Thanks." said Ryoichi trying to impress Kimiko.

"Ugh. Baka." said Kimiko as she turned her head knowing what was going to happen.

"You're screwed." said Obito to Ryoichi as the dog shot off dragging Ryoichi behind him.

"And you would think he was smarter than that." said Kimiko as her and Obito started laughing and Naruto trying to keep a straight face.

As Ryoichi is getting the ride of his life he yells back at his father, "Dammit dad! You didn't tell me he was going to be pulling like thisssssssss!" Ryoichi yelled louder as the dog picked up speed.

"You didn't ask!" Naruto yelled back. "And are you ready to trade back dogs!"

"Yessssssssssss!" yelled Ryoichi in pain.

As Naruto chased down the big dog and Ryoichi, he took control over the big dog quickly and gave back Ryoichi his Chihuahua.

"Now let's get these dogs back to Mrs. Tanaka's house before Ryoichi does something else that he will regret. Than we will go back and talk about the next mission at my house." said Naruto as they started walking the dogs back.

Later on at Naruto's office….

As Naruto pulled out some papers he said, "y'alls next mission is to…"

"Yeah what is it." said the whole team excited, hoping that it was better than walking dogs.

"Clean up my office." Naruto finished with a big smile on his face.

The genin glanced around the messy office.

"Well that sucks.' said Ryoichi disappointed. "The next thing you know is that our next mission will be to pick up dog shit at the dog park."

"Not a bad idea Ryoichi. I will give our C-ranked mission to Shikamaru's team." Naruto said smiling as Ryoichi.

"What was the C-ranked mission, Naruto-sensei?" Obito asked curiously.

"It was to guard a ramen factory in the next town." said Naruto. Riyoichi's jaw dropped.

"Can you picture it now Ryoichi." said Obito.

"Picture what?" Ryoichi said sadly because he couldn't guard the ramen factory.

"All that free ramen you could have gotten." Obito said laughing as Ryoichi was about to cry.

As an hour went by, Naruto came by to see the office spick and span.

"Now that we're done here let's go and do the mission that Ryoichi recommended us to do at the dog park." said Naruto.

On there way down to the park Obito starts to ask the same question about the sharingan to himself, "Why can't I use the sharingan like my father, Sasuke-sensei, or Ryosuke?"

"What's wrong with Obito-kun?" Kimiko asked Ryoichi.

"From what I've heard is that he just found out yesterday that he may never be able to use the sharingan." responded Ryoichi.

"That's it?" replied Kimiko.

"Well that pretty much sucks for him Kimiko." said Ryoichi.

"Why does that suck for him?" Kimiko asked.

"Well now he thinks he will never be as great a shinobi as his father." Explained Ryoichi.

"Oh, I see now." replied Kimiko.

And as Kimiko was about to go and talk to Obito she had already seen him talking to Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei. Has my dad ever told you why I can't use the sharingan?" Obito asked curiously as he was staring down his sensei for an answer.

"Well Obito, this is what your father, Kakashi, has told me. He said that when you were at the age of two he took you to the hospital to get examined. While you were getting your examination he asked the nurse if you were ever going to be able to use the sharingan. Then the nurse said that since the sharingan eye was given to him that cuts it down to a fifty percent chance of you getting the sharingan then she said since you are not full blooded Uchiha that takes away about another twenty-five percent to thirty percent chance of you getting the sharingan. So in terms you know you have about a twenty to twenty-five percent chance. And after Kakashi heard about this he was so sad but he never told anyone about this except me and your mom." explained Naruto.

"Oh. Well thank you for telling me and after this mission can we go and give our farewells to the shinobi leaving for their mission?" asked Obito.

"Sure." Naruto said with a big smile on his face. "Alright guys we're here so pick up a garbage bag and some rubber gloves and when I get back in an hour and a half each of you better have two bags full of…. just make sure you have two bags full." (A/N: It's a really big park)

After thirty minutes of silence and Obito by himself Kimiko walks over and starts a conversation.

"I overheard about what you and Naruto-sensei were talking about and I'm sorry about it." said Kimiko.

"It's not your fault its just one of those things that happens in life." responded Obito.

"Hey guys how many full bags do y'all have?" Ryoichi asked worried.

"Almost three." answered both Obito and Kimiko.

"What about you?" asked Obito.

"Almost two." answered Ryoichi. "How do we pick up crap if its diarrhea?"

"Only you would ask." muttered Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko want to see something funny?" asked Obito smiling.

"Sure." answered Kimiko.

"Watch this." said Obito as he started making some hand seals.

"What did you do?" asked Kimiko.

"Do you see how Ryoichi is thinking that he is picking up dog crap but there is nothing around him." responded Obito.

She nodded, and then it hit her."Oh. So you used a genjutsu." said Kimiko.

"Yep. So let's just sit back on this bench and relax until Naruto-sensei gets here." said Obito.

One hour and a half later….

As Naruto gets there he spots his son picking up nothing and putting it in the bag. He then asks Ryoichi, "What in the hell are you doing son?"

"Don't you see the dog shit everywhere." responded Ryoichi.

"No I don't son." replied the confused Naruto.

"Don't you see all those full bags over there?" asked Ryoichi.

"Those are empty bags that are tied up." answered Naruto.

"No they're not." Ryoichi argued.

"Alright which one of you used the genjutsu?" asked Naruto as he finally understood what was going on.

"I did." answered Obito trying to keep a straight face.

"It's funny and all but I'm going to have to end it now. Okay." said Naruto.

"Okay." Obito replied laughing.

"Release." said Naruto as he made the tiger hand seal.

"Wow! Did you guys see that? All of the dog shit disappeared." said Ryoichi.

"It was genjutsu that I used." said Obito trying not to laugh even harder.

"I'll get you back real good." said Ryoichi with an evil grin.

"Alright guys were leaving to go say goodbye to the shinobi leaving for their mission and then I'll take you guys out for lunch." said Naruto as they were leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple blocks later……

"Hana! Hana!" Obito yelled as he ran towards his sister and gave her a big hug.

"Hey there little bro." Hana said as she hugged Obito.

"Such a touching moment. And… Now let's go and get some ramen." said Ryoichi.

"Baka." said Kimiko as she punched Ryoichi in the back of his head.

"Sor….ry." Ryoichi said with tears filling his eyes.

'_He'll never learn.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"So Hana who's all going on the mission with you? Who is your jonin leading y'all? Don't tell me its, Riyu-sensei?" Obito asked as he started firing off questions.

"In my group it's me, Umino Ichiro, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Nakamura Masao, Takeda Seiko. Riyu is not our jonin leader…" Hana said with a short pause. "Father is."

"Father is leaving and he didn't tell me." Obito said upset.

"You see-"said Hana as she was cut off by Kakashi suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, and did Naruto tell you why can't use the sharingan." explained Kakashi.

"Yes, he did father." responded Obito. "But why do you of all jonin have to go?"

"It's because I am more qualified for this mission than the other jonin are. And don't worry, we'll be back in two to three days." said Kakashi as he and Hana hugged Obito before leaving.

As Obito watches his father leave, Naruto walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry, your father and Hana will come back. He loves you, your mom, and your sister more than anything, and he will risk his life just to make sure you all stay safe."

"Thank you Naruto-sensei." Obito said feeling a little bit more confident.

"Now let me go and take you guys out for some lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop." said Naruto.

"I'm already there!" yelled Ryoichi as left a cloud of smoke behind him.

As they are approaching the ramen shop Kimiko starts to ask Obito questions again.

"Hey Obito I was wondering if you….um….. would you like to sit next to me when we get to the ramen shop?" Kimiko asked as her face turned red.

"I'm going to sit next to Naruto-sensei." Obito quickly spat out.

"I'll sit next to you." Ryoichi said quickly.

"I asked Obito not you." Kimiko yelled as she punched Ryoichi on the head.

"It's alright Obito, go ahead and sit next to your girlfriend." Naruto said as smiled at Obito.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Obito snapped back as he and Kimiko blushed.

As they arrived at the ramen shop, Kimiko hurried up and sat next to Obito, and Ryoichi on the other side. Then about ten minutes later during their lunch and talking, they were interrupted from a jonin in a red shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Naruto! Naruto! Here is…and important message…. from Gaara." said Riyu as he was trying to catch his breathe between words.

"Okay and does it have blood on it?" asked Naruto.

"There is blood on it because it was carried by a wounded sand chunin." explained Riyu.

"Get Sakura to heal his wounds as fast as she can because my team and another team are going on an escort mission." Naruto said seriously.

"But Naruto, you're the Hokage you can't go." responded Riyu.

"I can and I will for the safety of my village!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah right. Your just trying to go so you can get out of doing the paper work." replied Riyu. (A/N: Riyu is one of Naruto's closest friends. To find out more about Riyu read my buddies story called Fusion.)

"Shut the hell up Riyu." said Naruto.

"Alright but please let me go because I don't want to be the one who has to keep Choji in check with his diet." whined Riyu.

"Fine you can come along but no gambling, alright." said Naruto.

"Why?" Riyu asked confused.

"Because you owe me money." said Naruto.

"Don't you mean you owe me money." Riyu said with a grin. Even though his best friend was Hokage, he still treated him the same. Like an equal.

"I'm the Hokage. What makes you think I owe you anything." said Naruto. He heard Riyu whisper something about Naruto being an ass hole. "And tell Hinata to get her team ready because she is coming with my team and…"

"Uh-hum!" said Riyu as he attempted to clear his throat.

"And you. And tell Tsunade she has power over the village until I get back and tell her no gambling with my money this time." finished Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later…..

"So how you feeling Hamada Shunsuke?" asked Naruto.

"Fine." said Shunsuke.

"Good. Now lets get a move on." said Naruto.

"Did you tell Neji?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. I told him not to worry about it." answered Naruto as he gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek.

As Team 7 and 8 walk out the hospital with Riyu and Shunsuke. Naruto and Hinata start walking and holding hands. Then there is Kimiko who keeps trying to Obito's hand but he keeps moving it so she can't grab it and Keiko is too shy to even talk to Ryoichi. As the two teams arrive at the gates they take one look behind them and start on their C-ranked mission to the sand village. Or will it become something more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again guys sorry for not updating in about three months. Its just that might life has gone down into the shitter after my senior year started and it has been kicking my ass. So lets get on with answering the reviews.

**Riyuto-san:** I'm glad you like it. And Thank you for reviewing.

**Kittymama12:** I decided to explain about the sharingan in this one and it will come up one more time in the next chapter as a flash back. And Thank you for your review.

**Isaac A. Drake:** It will be similar for a while then it will break off into something totally different. And Thank you for reviewing.

**Crystalized Rain:** There will be a lot on the kids back and forth. And Thank you for reviewing.

**Darkhope:** He is a strong character in my story because and NaruHina kid will always be strong in any story. And Thank you for reviewing.

I will have chapter 4 posted soon and if you guys don't review I understand because I took to long on the chapter update but please I am begging y'all just to leave at least three reviews. Thank you.


	4. Trouble along the way

(A/N): I would like to thank the people who reviewed for my story and the people who have stayed with me. I was wondering if any of you guys have any tips on getting a girlfriend or how I can get girls to like me than please share because I am really nervous and my tongue gets tied up when I try to talk to a girl. And around January I might be updating late because of something called a senior project which will be kickin my ass. Well anyways here is chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be up not to long after this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Obito, Kimiko, Ryoichi, Keiko, Yoji, Minoru, Kenji, Hanako, and Shunsuke. And I am borrowing Riyu from my good buddy Riyuto-san.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4 Trouble along the Way

Day one

"So how is your team doing?" asked Hinata.

"Fine, but I think Obito is still taking the news really bad." responded Naruto.

"So Naruto how do you think it will be in Sunagakure?" asked Riyu.

"If you really want my opinion, then I think it will be really sandy." responded Naruto.

Riyu gave a sarcastic chuckle."Funny smartass. Of course it's going to be sandy. It's the freaking sand village." responded Riyu.

"Naruto-kun can ask you something in private?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, sure Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he and Hinata were alone walking and holding hands.

"Naruto-kun do you think we can maybe go on more dates when we get back in Konoha?" asked Hinata.

"Of course we can honey." said Naruto as him and Hinata gave each other a quick kiss.

"Oh yeah. Naruto-kun, do you think it was alright for us to leave the little ones with Jiraiya-sama?" asked Hinata.

"They'll be fine honey. What could be the worse thing that could happen?" said Naruto optimistically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Naruto's mansion in Konoha…

"Hey quit that you little brats!" yelled Jiraiya as the children continued to throw things around the living room.

"We'll stop if you can catch us!" Hanako yelled back as she giggled.

"What's this?" asked Kenji, picking up a red book and shaking it around.. _'Rip' _"Sorry I think I accidentally tore out a page."

"You brat your messing up my research!" yelled Jiraiya. "How can this get any worse."

"Hanako, Kenji, Jiraiya I'm home!" yelled Tsunade.

"Oh shit." Jiraiya whispered to himself.

"Grandma Tsunade! Grandma Tsunade! Grandpa Jiraiya was mean to us!" said the two twins as they stirred up some fake tears.

"I did not Tsunade. Who are you going to believe them or me?" asked Jiraiya.

"Them." said Tsunade.

"That's right… what? Them?!" yelled Jiraiya in disbelief.

"That's right." said Tsunade coldly as she started to crack her knuckles.

"No Tsunade please. AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Jiraiya as Tsunade continued to pound Jiraiya into the ground.

"This is hilarious." Kenji said to Hanako with a big smile on his face.

"Yep." said Hanako returning the smile.

"I hope you learned your lesson Jiraiya." said Tsunade when she was finished punishing her husband.

"Yep. I did learn something. I learned that I could hate twins." responded Jiraiya. "I just hope Naruto and Hinata are doing better than I am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Shunsuke how old are you?" asked Hinata.

"I am fifteen years old." answered Shunsuke.

"So how long have you been a chunin?" asked Naruto.

"I have been a chunin for two years now, Lord Hokage." answered Shunsuke humbly.

"And how are you liking it?" asked Naruto.

"It's great, Lord Hokage." answered Shunsuke.

"How much freedom do you get as a chunin?" asked Ryoichi enthustiastically.

"A little bit more than a genin but we get a lot more missions." answered Shunsuke. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, because we have the chunin exams coming up soon." responded Ryoichi.

"Hey Obito, you've been quiet." said Kimiko.

"I have a bad feeling about this forest." said Obito.

"What do you mean?" asked Kimiko.

"My bad feeling was that I knew you were going to start asking me questions." answered Obito.

"Ha-ha Obito. But seriously is there anything that you would like to talk about?" asked Kimiko.

"There is one thing Kimiko." said Obito.

"What is it?" asked Kimiko hoping that she was going to get asked out.

"Why do you try to hold my hand every other time like you are now for instance." said Obito as he noticed her hand reaching for his.

"Its just… I uh…" stuttered Kimiko as her face turned red and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Alright guys there are two paths here so we are going to split up into two groups and these groups are: I, Riyu, Kimiko, Obito, and Ryoichi and the other team is Hinata-chan, Shunsuke, Minoru, Keiko, and Yoji." said Naruto.

"How are we going to communicate with each other?" asked Hinata.

"Riyu and you will each get an earpiece so we can communicate back and forth to each other." explained Naruto. "I guess I'll see you when we get there honey."

"Alright, bye." said Hinata as her and Naruto kissed before they went their separate ways.

"Do your parents have to do that every time?" asked Obito. "And now I have a weird feeling like someone is watching me."

"Yep. I guess they think its romantic." answered Ryoichi, somewhat embarrassed.

"It's so romantic. Don't you think so Obito?" said Kimiko as she gave Obito a shy look and went red in the face.

"Kimiko you know when I said I felt something weird watching me in the forest. Well it was you." responded Obito trying not to laugh.

"Very funny Obito." Laughed Kimiko.

"Alright guys we're going to camp out right here." said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you feel that?" asked Riyu.

"Yeah that's why I'm going back and keeping an eye on Hinata's team so that is why I will need you to stay here and watch my team." said Naruto.

Riyu looked up at his friend and blinked a few times. "M-me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can trust you with this team. You deserve it," answered Naruto.

Riyu grinned. "Alright then Naruto I guess I will see you when we meet back up at the check point." said Riyu, saluting Naruto like he used to do when they were little kids.

"See ya pal." then in an instant Naruto was gone.

"Riyu-sensei where did Naruto-sensei go?" asked Kimiko.

Riyu grinned. He liked the sound of Riyu-sensei."He had to go take care of something." answered Riyu. "Well anyways we only have two tents so two per tent and then, after we get the tents set up, we will get dinner started."

"Alright, I guess I get the tent with Obito." said Kimiko.

"Hold on there. I was going to bunk with Obito because were buds. And why do you want to bunk with Obito for?" asked Ryoichi.

"I need to bunk with Obito for um… protection." said Kimiko as she tried to come up with a quick excuse.

"Yeah right. You could still bunk with Riyu-sensei and he could protect you. Wait a minute you just want to bunk with him because you're in --." said Ryoichi as he was cut off by a sharp pain to his head, caused by Kimiko's fist. Riyu laughed to himself. He stood up and went off to get fire wood in the woods.

"Because she's what Ryoichi?" asked Obito.

"Don't worry about it Obito, he doesn't know what he is talking about." said Kimiko.

"Well like I was trying to say why don't you two just play paper, rock, scissors to see who shares a tent with me for three days, okay?" said Obito.

"Okay." said Ryoichi and Kimiko in unison.

"Paper."

"Rock."

"Scissors."

Kimiko had scissors, and Riyoichi had paper.

"Dammit I don't believe I lost to a girl. I don't believe I lost to a freaking girl!" yelled Ryoichi.

"Holy shit he lost." Obito whispered to himself. Riyoichi never lost in this game.

"I won!" yelled Kimiko jumping up and down with joy.

"What's all the excitement?" asked Riyu after coming back from getting fire wood.

"I get to bunk with Obito and Ryoichi gets to bunk with you Riyu-sensei." said Kimiko with a big smile on her face.

"I'm not going to say anything Ryoichi." said Riyu as he turned around to get a fire started. Riyoichi dropped his head in defeat.

After they finished dinner and were getting ready for bed, Ryoichi approached Obito and started up a conversation.

"Hey Obito, you know that Kimiko-chan likes you don't you?" asked Ryoichi.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't think she knows." answered Obito in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, don't you like Kimiko-chan?" asked Ryoichi.

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now." lied Obito as he was really wanting to say how much he really cared for her.

"Well how are you going to handle this?" asked Ryoichi.

"I think I'm going to mess with her." answered Obito.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Ryoichi.

"I'm going to enter the tent in my boxers and with my shirt off because that will drive her crazy." answered Obito.

"Hey guys lights out." yelled Riyu.

"Well tell me how it goes tomorrow." said Ryoichi.

"Don't worry I won't leave out a single detail." said Obito with a grin on his face.

"Well I got to go bunk with Riyu-sensei." said Ryoichi gloomily.

"Well see ya tomorrow morning Ryoichi." said Obito.

"See ya tomorrow Obito." said Ryoichi as he went into his tent.

"Now it is time to go screw with Kimiko's mind." said Obito as he undressed down into his boxers.

As Obito walks into the tent he is dumbstruck at the sight of Kimiko in her night gown and same with Kimiko when she saw Obito enter the tent in his boxers.

"Obito is there something wrong?" Kimiko asked as her face turned a dark shade of red.

"N-Noth-Nothing. Why?" responded Obito trying not to get a dark red blush.

"Oh. Okay." said Kimiko.

As the two got in their sleeping bags, an hour passed by quickly, with neither of them able to sleep. The two soon began talking with their backs facing each other.

"Obito why were you looking at me weirdly earlier?" asked Kimiko.

"Why did you look at me weirdly?" responded Obito.

"Where do you think Naruto-sensei went?" asked Kimiko quickly trying to change the subject.

"He probably went to go check on Hinata-sensei because he was worried about her." answered Obito.

"Don't you think that's romantic?" asked Kimiko.

"I guess it is." answered Obito.

"What do you mean _you guess_?" asked Kimiko with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Well, I guess what I am saying is that I am not concerned about it since it's not like it was my own girlfriend or wife." Obito answered calmly.

"I have something to ask you?" asked Kimiko.

"Can it wait until tomorrow Kimiko." responded Obito. "Because I'm tired and we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright then." said Kimiko.

"Goodnight, Kimiko." said Obito.

"Goodnight, Obito." said Kimiko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in between the camps of team seven and team eight there was a Sound jonin, a Rock village jonin, and a Cloud village jonin hidden within the trees.

"Kabuto-sama ordered me to tell you that you all and your squad must help me in order to get what you want." explained the Sound jonin.

"And what exactly are our villages going to get out of this?" asked the Cloud jonin.

"What you all have been searching for." answered the Sound jonin.

"And how exactly do you know what we are looking for?" asked the Rock jonin.

"How rude of me, I guess it must have slipped my mind. You rock shinobi still want the sharingan so you can read your enemies movements, right. And you cloud shinobi still want the byakugan so you can stop your enemies jutsus, right." said the Sound jonin.

"Correct." said the two jonins in unison.

"So you, Nakasone Eiji, take your cloud shinobi here and attack this group because all they have here is three genin, one chunin, and the jonin has the byakugan. And you Tanizaki Kazuo take your rock shinobi and attack this group but be careful because one of them is the hokage, the other a jonin, and out of the three genin the girl with pink hair has the blood of an Uchiha." said the Sound jonin.

"How do you know our names?" asked Eiji.

"Let's just say I got a little bit of information from Kabuto-sama before I got here." answered the Sound jonin.

"By the way, what is your name?" asked Kazuo.

"It is Maruyama Yasuo. And don't forget to bring back the head of Uzumaki Naruto to Kabuto-sama, and kill the sand chunin." ordered Yasuo.

"And why are we doing this again?" asked Eiji.

"To keep them from getting to Sunagakure." answered Yasuo.

"Don't worry, we won't fail you." said Kazuo as him and Eiji's team of chunins disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day Two

"What in the hell in going on here!" yelled Riyu looking into Obito and Kimiko's tent.

"Well Uncle Riyu it looks like Obito scored." Joked Riyoichi from Riyu's side.

"What are you yelling about?" asked Obito waking up as he grabbed the arm laying on his chest. Noticing the arm wasn't his, he then asked, "Whose arm is this?"

"Its mine." said Kimiko drowsily as she woke up.

As the two froze stiff for a second they both got up yelling and shot out of bed.

"You two have some explaining to do." said Riyu.

"And my ears are all open." said Ryoichi.

"Shut up!" said Kimiko as she punched Ryoichi in the head.

"What did y'all two do last night?" asked Riyu suspiciously.

"Nothing. All we did was talk and then we went to sleep." answered Kimiko.

"Yeah, Riyu-sensei. And I think the way it looked this morning was because I'm guessing she rolled over and put her arm on my side." Obito added on.

"Just forget about it and get dressed we have a big day ahead of us." said Riyu, sighing in relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about twelve in the afternoon, as Tsunade and some ANBU Black Ops were waiting for the shinobi at the village gates from their last mission, they saw Ichiro walking towards the gate with an injured Hana in his arms. Tsunade and the ANBU Black Ops immediately rushed over to him.

"Ichiro what happened to the rest of your team?" asked Tsunade frantically.

"What happened, Tsunade-sama, is that we got jumped on our way back from a successful mission." responded Ichiro.

"Well where is your jonin?" asked Tsunade.

"Kakashi-sensei stayed back to fight against the enemy shinobi and look for the injured Konohamaru." answered Ichiro.

"I see. Well I guess I will send some ANBU Black Ops to check it out, but for now lets get your wounds and Hana's wounds dressed." said Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." replied Ichiro as him and Hana were taken to the hospital.

"Neji." said Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." responded Neji from her side.

"How long will it take for you to get some ANBU Black Ops ready to go on the search?" asked Tsunade.

"Not that long Tsunade-sama we will get straight on it." answered Neji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when are we going to attack and take that pink haired girl Kazuo-sensei?" asked Yoshihisa.

"Soon, so gather up the men." answered Kazuo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riyu-sensei, how much longer do we have to walk?" whined Kimiko.

"About a day." answered Riyu.

Meanwhile Obito and Ryoichi were in the back talking, and Ryoichi is found a way to tick off Obito.

"How does it feel to score with Kimiko in bed?" asked Ryoichi.

"For the last time I did not score with her." said Obito angrily.

"So if you didn't score than what did happen?" asked Ryoichi.

"We just talked then we went to sleep and I woke up with her arm on my side and that's it." answered Obito. "Anyways are you going to learn any new jutsus for the chunin exams?"

"Just the Rasengan. And you?" answered Ryoichi.

"Just the Chidori for now. And then the Rasengan during the chunin exams." bragged Obito.

"Oh yeah, I can still kick your a-. Hey what's going on?" asked Ryoichi as Obito and Riyu stopped the group.

"There's someone here." said Obito as two kunai came flying out of the trees.

"Move now!" yelled Riyu as everyone scattered.

As the team dodged the kunai the six Rock ninja pop out of the trees.

"Ken'ichi kill copy ninja's son. Tetsuo, Yoshihisa, and Noboru kill the jonin. Masao get the girl." commanded Kazuo as the chunin disappeared from sight. "I got the Hokage's son."

"Alright guys take down whoever you can!" yelled Riyu as they shot in different directions.

"Come here you little brat." said Masao as he swung and barely missed Kimiko's face.

"Kimiko." whispered Obito as he jumped up and kicked Ken'ichi in the face.

As Kimiko was dodging attack after attack and getting tired she finally whispered to herself, "I hope this technique you taught me works mother." "Sakura Blizzard Jutsu!" yelled Kimiko as she threw the kunai bombs at Masao.

"Shit!" said Masao as he jumped out of the way and the kunai surrounded Ken'ichi.

"Not going to work little girl." said Ken'ichi as he caught the last kunai, laughing knowing what was going on.

"I wouldn't be laughing dumbass." said Riyu dodging another attack.

"Why is that, leaf ninja?" asked Ken'ichi mockingly.

"Open your hand!" yelled Riyu.

"What? Oh sh-!" yelled Ken'ichi as the kunai in his hand and all the kunai around him detonated.

"It worked." said Kimiko with a smile on her face.

"He was one of the stupidest shinobi I've ever seen." said Riyu dodging another attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Ryoichi as he made five shadow clones and made four of them lunge at Kazuo.

"I hope you can do better than that genin." laughed Kazuo.

"I can!" yelled Ryoichi as his shadow clone was helping him make a rasengan.

"What is this jutsu?" Kazuo whispered to himself.

"Take this pal! Rasengan!" yelled Ryoichi.

As the rasengan hit Kazuo, his body melted right front of Ryoichi.

"Oh no! a substitution!" Ryoichi whispered to himself.

"Rock Fist Jutsu!" yelled Kazuo as he punched Ryoichi dead on in the chest, sending him flying into a tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My turn! Rock Fist Jutsu!" yelled Masao as he punched Obito into some bushes.

"Obito!" yelled Kimiko and Ryoichi as Ryoichi was having a hard time catching his balance from the hit he took when all of sudden he was hit again by Kazuo.

As Obito was getting up he saw the Rock chunin charging at Kimiko. As he wiped the blood from his mouth he did some hand seals then his left hand started to glow a light blue.

"The copy ninja is here find him and kill him!" yelled Kazuo as he got nervous from the sound of the jutsu.

"Kimiko-chan!" yelled a voice.

As something blurred in front of Masao he felt a strong electric pressure hit him in the chest than as he looked down to see what hit him to see he Obito's chidori pertruding from his chest, and said, "I don't believe I lost to a damn genin." as he died being held up by Obito's left hand.

"You will not harm the one I care for the most!" yelled Obito as he pushed over Masao's dead body with his left hand and looked up to reveal a new weapon in his left eye.

"This boy has the sharingan." Kazuo whispered to himself.

"Wait until Kakashi-sensei hears about this." Riyu whispered to himself in disbelief.

"Noboru, Tetsuo, come with me lets hurry up and get this girl. Out of the way boy." commanded Kazuo rushing towards Obito.

"I will never move out of this spot." said Obito charging up for another Chidori.

'_Obito is protecting me.'_ Kimiko thought to herself as her face went slightly red.

"Fine then learn the hard way." said Kazuo as him and the two chunin started throwing kunai.

As Obito wasn't expecting the kunai throwing he immediately quit charging up his Chidori and tackled Kimiko as he dodged the first wave of kunai as a second wave came out of no where he yelled, "Stay down Kimiko-chan!" as he hugged her to protect her as he was struck by the kunai.

"Obito-kun!" yelled Kimiko as tears started to come down the pink headed girls cheeks knowing that she couldn't move due to the fact that Obito was keeping her down with his body.

"I'm fine Kimiko-chan." said Obito.

"But your bleeding Obito-kun." sobbed Kimiko.

"I'm fine." said Obito as a paper bomb attached to a kunai landed next to them.

Then Obito yelled, "Kimiko-chan hurry up and get out of here!" as he pushes her out of the way as she got up. And as he pushes her out of the way the kunai detonates sending him through three trees.

"Obito-kun!" yelled Kimiko as she ran over to Obito's limp body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is enough, Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Riyu as he killed Yoshihisa who was engulfed in the fire jutsu.

"You bastard! You killed my brother!" yelled Tetsuo in rage.

"Then join him in hell! Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" yelled Riyu as the jutsu killed Tetsuo instantly. "Man they sucked!"

After Riyu killed the two chunin he ran to check up on Obito the Ryoichi then back on Obito.

"I'm sorry for being stupid _'cough' 'cough' _Riyu-sensei, Ryoichi, and especially you Kimiko-chan." said Obito as he was coughing up a little bit of blood, then passed out.

"Don't talk Obito, your losing too much blood." Riyoichi said as blood started to flow out of his back little bit by little bit.

"Please don't die on me Obito-kun!" screamed Kimiko as more tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged his body close.

As Riyu was getting ready to get into his battle stance he noticed a familiar presence.

"I've felt this feeling before." said Riyu as he turned to see Ryoichi getting up and orange chakra started to swirl around him. "Oh shit the chakra of the Nine-tailed fox. How the hell…?"

As this chakra swirled around Ryoichi his nails started to extend a little bit, his hair got a little bit longer, and his eyes changed into an orange-red.

"You try to kidnap Kimiko-chan, then you try to kill my best friend. You are all going to die!" yelled Ryoichi.

**Hey kit enough with the chakra. **Kyuubi said.

"_Who the hell are you?"_ asked Ryoichi.

**I'm the Nine-tailed fox that lives in your father but I put a little bit of myself in you when you were born kit. **Kyuubi answered.

"_Whatever. Just give me more of your chakra you damn fox!"_ yelled Ryoichi.

Kyuubi sighed. **Just like his father. Very well, here you go."**

"Don't worry Kazuo-sensei, I will finish off the copy ninja's son." said Noboru making a dash toward Obito.

"Don't touch him!" yelled Ryoichi.

"Or what!" yelled Noboru as he started laughing.

"This!" yelled Ryoichi as he disappeared then reappeared in front of Noboru.

"What the he-." said Noboru as he was killed before he could finish the sentence due to a crushing blow to the skull.

"Now you!" yelled Ryoichi as he pointed to Kazuo and started to focus chakra in the center of his right hand then disappeared and reappeared in front of Kazuo.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." apologized Kazuo asking for forgiveness.

"Too late asshole. Eat this Rasengan!" yelled Ryoichi as he killed Kazuo in a single motion with his jutsu.

As the chakra around Ryoichi disappeared Riyu hurries up and catches Ryoichi before he hits the ground from chakra exhaustion.

"Ryoichi, the fox's chakra has exhausted you and looks like it has damaged your right arm." said Riyu trying to pick up Ryoichi.

"I'm… fine… Riyu-sensei." said Ryoichi as passed out and Riyu put him over his shoulder.

"Kimiko hurry up and bandage up Obito's wound then we will set up camp by the river, and then we will wait for Naruto okay. And don't worry about Obito he is a strong boy Kimiko, okay?" said Riyu reassuringly.

"Okay Riyu-sensei." said Kimiko as she wiped away her tears and got straight to work on Obito's injuries, and then Ryoichi's.

After they tended to Obito's and Ryoichi's wounds they set up camp and stuck each boy in a tent by the river side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Hinata's team…

'_Munch' 'Munch'_ "Mmmm." said Yoji as he ate another bag of potato chips.

"Quit eating our food fat ass or we will starve before we make it to Sunagakure." said Minoru.

"C'mon guys let's quit our bickering. I-It's only a h-half a day walk till w-we m-me-meet up with the other team." stuttered Keiko as her face got slightly red as she started to think about Ryoichi.

"She's right guys. Let's be quiet and keep walking." said Hinata.

"Hinata-sensei, where are suppose to be meeting up at?" asked Minoru.

"At a river not to far away from here." answered Hinata.

"Will there be food there?" asked Yoji.

"Not after you leave from there." said Minoru laughing.

"You're an asshole, you know that Minoru?" said Yoji.

"Yep." said Minoru laughing harder than stopped real quick to think about the answer he just agreed to.

"Do they always argue like this Hinata?" asked Shunsuke.

"Yes." sighed Hinata. "Sorry, they usually don't fight this often but you will get use to it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the trees from a distance, six cloud shinobi were watching over team eight.

"Eiji-sensei, what is the plan?" asked Makoto.

"Alright here is the plan. Hideo you take out the fat one." said Eiji.

"No problem sensei." said Hideo.

"Makoto take out the freakish looking one in the rain coat and sunglasses and Masaso you take out the girl." said Eiji.

"You got it sensei." said Makoto.

"A girl?" asked Masaso shocked.

"Yes a girl. Is there a problem?" asked Eiji.

"No problem at all Eiji-sensei." answered Masaso.

"Alright then it will be me, and Tsutomu that will take out the jonin because of her byakugan. Takeshi you have the sand chunin and make sure you kill him." said Eiji. "Let's move."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As team eight were no longer than about and hour away from the checkpoint, six cloud ninja attack them out of nowhere.

As soon as Eiji and his team came out of the trees he yells, "Stick to the plan! Split up!"

As soon as the team splits up and Eiji and Tsutomu are about to attack Hinata, Naruto comes out of the trees.

"Oodama Rasengan!" yells Naruto as the giant jutsu kills Eiji and Tsutomu instantly and wounds Takeshi due to him being to close to the strike of the jutsu. "You will not dare touch my wife!"

As Hinata finishes off Takeshi with her 128 palms Naruto goes into the second demon stage and kills the other three fleeing chunin in an instant.

**Hey kit your son went demon.** Kyuubi informed his container.

"_Awesome. How did he do?"_ asked Naruto, immediately excited, deciding to ask questions later.

**He almost died kit and he is suffering because of his decision.** Kyuubi said.

"_Thanks for telling me fox."_ said Naruto angrily.

"Hinata-chan, we have to get to the river and quick." said Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

"It's Ryoichi." said Naruto as his name catches Keiko's attention, tears of worry began to fill Keiko's eyes.

"Alright team, lets move." said Hinata as the whole group made a dash toward the river.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the distance from the fight between team eight and the six cloud ninja stands a sound jonin.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Looks like I will need to bring in some better help." said Yasuo as he disappears from looking at the bodies of the dead cloud ninja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As team eight makes it to the river Hinata and Keiko rushes to Ryoichi's tent to check up on him as Naruto heads over to Riyu to find out what happened.

"Riyu what went on here?" asked Naruto.

"We kind of ran into some trouble with some rock ninja." answered Riyu.

"How badly hurt is Ryoichi?" asked Naruto.

"Well it's not only Ryoichi." answered Riyu as he looked Naruto straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean not only Ryoichi? Who else got hurt?" asked Naruto.

"Kimiko only has a few scrapes, but it is mostly Ryoichi and Obito." answered Riyu.

"What about them dammit!" yelled Naruto angrily.

"Well, Ryoichi is out cold because of chakra exhaustion and his right arm is broken. And Obito is out cold because he is suffering from blood loss." answered Riyu.

"Well which one is in which tent?" asked Naruto.

"Obito is in the tent on the left sleeping and Ryoichi is in the tent on the right sleeping." answered Riyu.

"And Kimiko where is she?" asked Naruto.

"She has stayed at Obito's side the whole time and she won't leave his side for even one second." answered Riyu.

"Well we will camp here tonight and we will take turns keeping watch." said Naruto.

As team eight made camp, night fell quickly.

"Alright I will take first watch, then Hinata-chan, then Riyu." said Naruto.

"Okay." said Hinata and Riyu in unison.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips then went in her tent and went to sleep.

As an hour passed Riyu came up and greeted Naruto.

"What are you doing up Riyu?" asked Naruto.

"I Couldn't sleep. And don't worry about Hinata taking watch because I told her that I would take her shift." answered Riyu.

"I was thinking about it and I wanted to apologize about yelling at you earlier, Riyu. It was just that I was frustrated and upset about what happened." said Naruto.

"I understand. I would do the same if I were in your shoes." responded Riyu.

"So how did all of their injuries happen?" asked Naruto.

"Well it all happened when they tried to kidnap Kimiko because she has the blood of an Uchiha running through her." started Riyu.

"They wanted the sharingan?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah so they can keep up with their enemies. Well anyways then they charge at her and Obito comes out of nowhere and kills one of the oncoming rock chunin with his chidori. But as he looked up at the rock chunin I noticed that he had the sharingan." said Riyu as he was interrupted by Naruto again.

"Obito used the sharingan?" asked Naruto shocked. "Man Kakashi-sensei will be shocked and pleased at the same time. How do you think he got it?"

Riyu shrugged. "Dumb luck? I didn't think he could get it," He answered.

"We'll discuss this later," Naruto said, "Now, what about Ryoichi?"

"Yes, anyway, Obito used the sharingan and I am getting to Ryoichi. Then they tell him to move and he says no then they throw kunai he tackles Kimiko to dodge them when an unexpected second wave comes out of nowhere and strikes him. Then he takes another hit for her by pushing her out of the way and taking the blow from a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it." finished Riyu about Obito. "Now, concerning Ryoichi. When I was fighting he took a hit from the rock jonins Rock Fist Jutsu, but after getting knocked around a little bit more he stayed down for a little bit. But when he saw Obito get injured really badly I saw him get up and then I felt a powerful source of chakra coming from him. Then the last rock chunin shot straight at Obito then in a blink of an eye the chunin was dead. Then I see him forming the rasengan in his right hand than in another blink of an eye the jonin was killed by his rasengan. And to tell you the truth I think the reason for his broken arm was from so much power and force from the chakra that when the jutsu hit it shattered certain parts of his arm." Explained Riyu.

"Well morning is here and we better move these two as fast as we can to the Sunagakure hospital." said Naruto.

"But it will take a day and we probably don't have that long for Obito." said Riyu.

"Yeah, you're right." said Naruto.

"I know a shortcut that can get us to Sunagakure before noon." said Shunsuke from behind the leaf ninja as Naruto and Riyu turned around.

"Alright Shunsuke. Let us get ready and you lead the way." said Naruto as Shunsuke nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day Three

"Alright guys, is everyone ready?" asked Naruto as he put Ryoichi on his back.

"Were all ready." said Riyu as he put Obito on his back, piggyback style.

"Alright Shunsuke lead the way." said Naruto.

As the whole team follows Shunsuke, running through the forest and a couple of back way paths, they made it to Sunagakure.

"Two and a… half hours of… running just killed… all of my… energy." whined Yoji in between breathes.

"Then maybe you should train more than you eat." said Minoru as he was catching his breathe.

"Hinata-chan you go and get us a hotel and Shunsuke go tell the Kazekage of our arrival." said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Yes Lord Hokage." said Shunsuke.

"Riyu let's go find the hospital." said Naruto.

"Uhh… Naruto the hospital is just a quick dash down the road." said Riyu, pointing down the road.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for let's go." said Naruto as him and Riyu made a mad dash for the hospital.

As Naruto and Riyu rush through the doors of the hospital they handed over Ryoichi and Obito to the doctors then left and met up at the hotel with Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running around the city for about an hour they find the hotel that both of the teams are staying and Hinata comes out towards Naruto with a letter in her hand.

"Uhh… Naruto-kun. Gaara left you a message and it sounds urgent." said Hinata.

"Is Gaara still here?" asked Naruto as a look of grief came over his face after reading the message.

"Naruto-kun what is it?" asked Hinata.

"On top of Ryoichi and Obito getting injured it just gets worse. And this message says that Iruka-sensei's son and Kakashi-sensei's daughter have come back alive from a successful mission. And that Kakashi-sensei went back to go look for Konohamaru and it has been a day and a half and they can't find them so they are going to-." said Naruto as he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Does that mean?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, it will hurt Obito even more to know that since they can't find Kakashi they have pronounced him as dead." said Naruto.

"How will we break it down to him Naruto?" asked Riyu.

"I Don't know yet, but I will tell him before we head back to Konoha." answered Naruto.

"And one more thing guys, why is Keiko and Kimiko missing?" asked Riyu.

"Oh, they went to a flower shop to get some flowers for Ryoichi and Obito." answered Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Keiko and Kimiko look for flowers for Obito and Ryoichi the two start to talk.

"This has been on my mind for a while and I was wondering… do you like Obito-kun?" asked Kimiko.

"No, Obito-san and I are just friends. I like Ryoi-." said Keiko as she cut her answer short.

"So you like Ryoichi. What about him do you like?" asked Kimiko.

"I like his per-personality, he n-never gives up, he trains h-hard, and he would put his l-life on the l-line for his friends and fam-family." answered Keiko. "Wh-what do you like about Obito?"

"Well I like him for his personality and because of the way he protected me from those rock ninja in the forest." answered Kimiko as the girls were finishing picking the flowers they were going to take to the boys.

"I th-think Ryoichi-kun will like these." said Keiko as she picked up some tulips.

"And I think Obito-kun will like these." said Kimiko as she picked up some daffodils.

As the two girls go up to the counter with the flowers they picked and purchase them they walk down to the road towards the hospital. After about a twenty minute walk the walk into the hospital and Kimiko goes up to a nurse and asks for what room Obito and Ryoichi are staying in.

"Um… excuse me Nurse we were wondering what room Uzumaki Ryoichi and Hatake Obito are in?" asked Kimiko.

"They are both in room 118 ladies." answered the Nurse.

"Thank you." said Kimiko. "Let's go, Keiko."

As the two girls walked into the room Keiko goes straight to Ryoichi and Kimiko goes straight to Obito.

"These are for you Ryoichi-kun. I hope you get better soon." said Keiko as she put the tulips in a vase and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then held his hand. And as she finished talking to him she pulled up a chair and put her head down and quickly fell asleep.

"I hope you like these flowers Obito-kun." said Kimiko as she kissed him on the cheek then held his hand. "I am so grateful to have a guy like you in my life. And who can blame me if I'm crazy about a boy who saved my life." finished Kimiko as she too fell asleep.

As about half and hour passes by Obito opens his eyes and looks down at Kimiko.

"I love the… flowers… Kimiko-chan. And I guess… I am lucky to… fall in love with… a girl like… you." said Obito looking down at Kimiko and taking some of the hair out of her face then kissing her hand.

"Hey Ryoichi you awake?" whispered Obito.

"A little." answered Ryoichi.

"I guess we are lucky to have girls like these to have around us aren't we?" asked Obito.

"Yeah, but I want to go back to…" said Ryoichi as dozed off back to sleep still holding Keiko's hand.

"Yeah, we are lucky." said Obito as he went back to sleep still holding Kimiko's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But the next morning when Kimiko got up she saw that Ryoichi was awake but Obito wasn't in his bed and was no where to be seen.

"Where in the hell could he have gone?" Kimiko asked herself worriedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Sorry for ending the chapter off like this. But I will try to get Chapter 5 to you guys as fast as I can because right now I am having a little bit of writer's block.

Well any ways lets go to the reviews:

**Robo Bob: **Thank you very much for the review. And you tell Gin's Lover.

**Riyuto-san:** Thank you very much for your review too. And thanks for letting me use Riyu.

**Spidey3000:** Thank you very much for your review too. And it is not Lee but he does end up with his own team thought.

**Gin's Lover:** Alright listen here numb nuts. This is called fanfiction so I am going to writethis story however the hell I want to. The only reason Kakashi's son has the sharingan in my story is because the bloodline of the sharingan fused with Kakashi's blood. And if you don't like it tough shit read someone else's story. So fuck off.

**And this is from my beta ****Riyuto-san**(And y'all should also check out his story because it is really good and it is called **Fusion**): Yeah, my own slot. Okay, time for some bashing. Gin'sLover, I'm gonna use small words so you can understand. You…suck! Did I go slow enough for you, you dumb F. Seriously, it's called a fanfiction! Go look up the words in the dictionary. That's the big book with all the words of the English language in it. By dissing my knowledge of Naruto, which I proudly admit to being a geek of, knowing all info in the manga/anime, you have invoked my wrath. And I pray to god that you are reading this. I think you're a guy, and so is Gin. It's his fanfic, you have no right to criticize him based on his plot. His spelling, sure. That gives me a headache. But it's his fanfiction, you cock sucking, mother fing, hoe banging bastard! I feel better! Get a life, or get off fanfiction! Because we value Kim Jong Il's worshiping of Daffy Duck beliefs than we do to yours! So stop reviewing! Oh, and to all the other people that read this story, thanks for reading. I have to work hard to beta this thing. Peace out! My story is at 19 chapters, with 100000 words. Check it out, because I love reviews. Except you Gin's Lover, because you're the reason they invented spam.

I apologize to you people who read these two nasty reviews. But for the one's who aren't asses like **Gin's Lover** I thank you for reading my story and reviewing. So I ask again can you guys at least leave me three reviews. Thank you for reading my story and again I'm sorry for taking so long on updating.


	5. The Message and Jealousy

(A/N): Thank you guys for the reviews. I will post every weekend. And I am going to post another story called **Sasuke's Regretful Decision**. There is fluff in this chapter and in the next chapter there is fluff and then we will go straight into the chunin exams. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. But I do own Obito, Kimiko, Ryoichi, Keiko, Yoji, Minoru, Hana, and Shunsuke. And I am borrowing Riyu from Riyuto-san.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.5 : The Message and Jealousy

After Kimiko scanned the whole room to make sure Obito was not messing with her, she soon realized that he was not there, and turned to Riyoichi.

"Have you seen Obito-kun?" asked Kimiko.

"All I saw was that your boyfriend headed out of the room this morning." answered Ryoichi a little weakly. "I think he said something about getting some fresh air."

"He is not my boyfriend… or is he?" Kimiko asked herself. "Well, good luck with your new girlfriend Ryoichi." yelled Kimiko as she ran out of the room.

"My girlfriend? Is she talking about Keiko? Well, she is pretty and nice. She also smells good." said Ryoichi to himself as he looked down at the still sleeping girl and moved some hair out of her face.

Kimiko walked through the hospital trying to find Obito. Then, as she was about to ask a nurse for help, the building shook as if a bomb went off. Kimiko imagined the roof collapsing.

"Oh no, Obito-kun." Kimiko whispers to herself as she ran up all the flight of stairs to get to the roof.

When she opened the door to the roof, she saw Obito on his hands and knees sweating badly. He lifted his head and noticed a huge chunk of the wall missing from where his jutsu had hit.

"Obito-kun." gasps Kimiko as she ran over to Obito. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kimiko-chan." answered Obito.

"You don't look fine and blood is starting to seep through your bandages." said Kimiko.

"I'm fine. So did you get a goodnights sleep?" asked Obito as he took what ever energy he had left and propped himself up against the wall.

"Yeah, because…" Kimiko trailed off as her face turned to a nice shade of red.

"Because what?" asked Obito.

"Because I was with you." answered Kimiko as she tried to snuggle beside Obito.

"Uhh… me too." said Obito as he also turned a nice shade of red and was trying to hold back the tears of pain from his injuries. "And do you think you could get a doctor for me now?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll be back with a doctor soon." said Kimiko as she ran off to get a doctor. She came back about five minutes later with a doctor and a wheelchair.

As Obito sat in the wheelchair getting pushed back to his room, he passed out due to fatigue and his injuries. As soon as they get into the room, their the doctor picked up Obito and put him in his bed.

"Thank you doctor, for bringing him back to the room." said Kimiko.

"No problem, young one." said the Doctor as he left the room.

"You going to stay here overnight and watch over your boyfriend?" teased Ryoichi from the other side of the room.

"Umm… of course I'm staying. And why do you keep calling him my boyfriend?" asked Kimiko.

"You know why." answered Ryoichi grinning.

They heard someone knocking at the door's entrance. They looked to see Riyu standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting anything guys?" asked Riyu.

"No, Riyu-sensei, go ahead and come in." answered Kimiko.

"Keiko, wake up." whispered Ryoichi as he lightly nudged Keiko as she woke up.

"Yes, Ryoichi-kun." said Keiko getting up.

"Riyu-sensei is here." said Ryoichi.

"Oh, thank you Ry-Ryoichi-kun." said Keiko as she quickly sat up.

"Alright guys Naruto sent me here to tell you guy's two things. The first thing is that Keiko and Kimiko, you girls need to be back at the hotel tomorrow for training." said Riyu. The girls nodded.

"What about me and Obito, Riyu-sensei?" asked Ryoichi.

"You and Obito have to stay in the hospital for three days so they can close up Obito's wounds and finish with the treatment for your broken arm tomorrow." explained Riyu.

"Alright, Riyu-sensei." responded Ryoichi.

"And the second thing guys is that I am your new sensei because Naruto is going to stay within the village and do his job as Hokage." finished Riyu. He was a bit reluctant. He never actually ever wanted a team of his own, because of his reputation as a teenager. He thought that he would suck being a teacher, but Naruto had changed his mind. And besides, it was like he was getting to hang around with a younger version of Naruto again.

"Really?" said Kimiko and Ryoichi in unison.

"Yes, and that is why I am giving y'all the day off so we can train tomorrow. Enjoy." said Riyu walking out of the room.

A few moments passed by. Finally, Ryoichi spoke up. "So dad isn't gonna be training us anymore?" He asked.

"I guess not," Kimiko said. "I wonder what kind of teacher Riyu-sensei is."

"Dad says that he and Riyu were always goofing off and pulling pranks, but when it came to teamwork and training, they were both good at it. I guess we'll see," Ryoichi stated.

As night fell over the hospital quickly, Kimiko found herself staring at Obito. Then, looking up across the room, she noticed how well Ryoichi and Keiko were getting along and smiled. She then went back to staring at Obito. But as it was getting late, Keiko fell asleep beside Ryoichi as they both were asleep holding hands. But this night Kimiko fell asleep staring at Obito, but she was awakened later on that night from Obito talking in his sleep.

"Mother… why are… you crying?" asked Obito in his sleep.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked herself sleepily as she woke up.

"Hana… what's wrong… and why are… you in bandages?" asked Obito as a tear rolled down his face.

"Is Obito-kun crying in his sleep?" asked Kimiko. "Is he having a nightmare?"

"Father… no father!" yelled Obito as more tears rolled down his face.

"Obito-kun wake up." said Kimiko as she put her hand on Obito's sweaty and clammy hands. "Wake up Obito-kun I don't want to see you suffering in your sleep." she begged.

"NO… not to… the one I love… no Kimiko-chan!" yelled Obito as he quickly got up in bed sweating badly and with non-stop tears this time.

'_So he is in love with me.'_ Kimiko thought to herself as she turned a light shade of red. "Obito-kun what troubling you?" asked Kimiko worriedly.

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare." answered Obito holding his side.

"It was more than a nightmare." said Kimiko as she also noticed he was starting to bleed where he was holding his side. "And let me help you with your bandages. You're starting to bleed a little bit."

"It was more than a nightmare. It was like being in hell." Admitted Obito.

"So tell me about this hell." said Kimiko.

"Well in my nightmare my mother was crying and don't know why. Ouch! Damn that hurts!" yelled Obito.

"Sorry." apologized Kimiko.

"Well anyways, Hana looked upset and she was in a hospital bed in bandages. And my dad… I saw his grave. Then I saw you." said Obito.

"I bet you did." said Kimiko.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Obito.

"You said not the one you loved… then you said my name." answered Kimiko shyly. "I'm done with your bandages now Obito-kun."

"Thank you. And I said that because I lost you in the middle of one our missions." said Obito looking upset about it.

"Don't worry Obito-kun. I will always be here by your side." said Kimiko. "It's because I… I lo… I love you Obito-kun."

"I know you do. I'm in love with you too, but..." said Obito, but paused at the end.

'_Oh no not the but.'_ thought Kimiko. "But what?"

"But I can't be with you now." said Obito calmly.

"But why?" asked Kimiko as she started to cry.

"Because… because of what happened in the forest. Because of what almost happened to you. I can't see someone I love get injured or even worse killed." answered Obito. "And I love you to much to let anything happen to you."

"But will you at least go on at least one date with me?" asked Kimiko.

"I… I can't at the time being." answered Obito feeling worse about himself.

"Why?" asked Kimiko as she started to cry harder.

"I already told you. But after all of this clears up with all these ninja we are fighting then we can be together, I promise. And when you asked me what girl was my type, well you are Kimiko-chan. You are the beautiful, smart, and attractive girl I've been looking for." said Obito as he took his put it under her chin guiding her head up.

"You mean it?" asked Kimiko as she wiped her tears away.

"All of it." said Obito as his and her face got closer.

"And you promise we will be together?" asked Kimiko as her face turned a nice shade of pink.

"Yes, I promise." said Obito as he pressed his lips against hers for both of their first kisses.

After their kiss, Kimiko looked up at Obito and fainted from the kiss.

"Wow that was awesome. But who knew my lips could bring someone down like this." said Obito with a grin as he got out of his hospital bed and picked up Kimiko and placed her in his bed.

And as she slept he kissed her on the cheek and sat in the chair staring at her until he eventually fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 9:30 the next morning.

When Obito woke up, he sat there, looking at Kimiko. As the suns ray hit her face he took his hand and moved some hair out of her face. Noticing the time, he shook her gently to wake her up..

"Kimiko-chan. Kimiko-chan time to get up." said Obito softly.

"Hn." said Kimiko as she rolled over.

"Kimiko-chan get up." said Obito softly but this time shaking her a little bit more and lowering his head down closer to hers, trying to make sure she could hear him.

"Hn. Time to get up alre--." said Kimiko as she came up and her lip's met Obito's on accident.

"… time for you to go see Riyu-sensei." said Obito shocked as he was trying not to turn red.

"Uh… thank you Obito-kun." said Kimiko as she quickly got up realizing she was in Obito's medical bed.

"No problem." responded Obito.

"Where's Keiko?" asked Kimiko.

"She left already." answered Obito.

"Okay. Again thank you and I will see you later Obito-kun." said Kimiko as she ran out of the room then back in and kissed Obito on the cheek then ran back out again.

"That was unexpected." said Obito as he got back in his bed and went back to sleep feeling better now that he told Kimiko that he loved her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Kimiko?" asked Riyu.

"Don't worry about it Riyu I bet she is on her way. And when she gets here she can just train with my team." said Hinata.

"Alright then, but how much you wanna bet something happened between Obito and Kimiko." said Riyu with a grin thinking that it will be an easy win.

"$100 okay, and how about double or nothing if something happens between Ryoichi and Keiko today." said Hinata with a smile.

"Alright but your loss." said Riyu. "Easiest money I've ever made. So get ready to lose $200."

"I won't lose." responded Hinata.

"Wanna bet." said Riyu. Riyu paused and thought for a moment. You know, Hinata. This is the first bet you've ever made with me."

Hinata grinned."We will deal with this later." said Hinata.

"Why is that Hinata?" asked Riyu.

"Because Kimiko is on her way." answered Hinata pointing up the street.

"You're here Kimiko." said Riyu. "What took so long?"

"Well Obito and I were talking for a little bit, and I had a little trouble getting here, no thanks to your crappy directions you left to that nurse to give to me." said Kimiko as she caught her breath.

"I knew you were talking to Obito! I mean I'm sorry about the directions. Alright Hinata let's go ahead and start training. But before we do when are you going to go see Naruto. After his meeting with Gaara?" asked Riyu.

"I am going to leave here at about 2:20." answered Hinata as they gathered Keiko, Yoji, Kimiko, and Minoru for training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day at about 2:00 in the afternoon.

"Alright Gaara I'm here. So what is so important that it almost cost the life of my son and Kakashi-sensei's son." said Naruto in the Kazekage's office.

"I wanted to talk with you because I think there will be another war again, but I don't know when. And I think the Akatsuki is being rebuilt." responded Gaara.

"War? And what are you talking about Akatsuki. Sasuke and I took them all out.Well, except for Kisame." said Naruto.

"Well Naruto, you see, when Shunsuke was delivering the message to you he and his team thought they saw Uchiha Itachi. And the ninjas that killed of his squad were sound village ninja. And to tell you the truth I think we will be going to war with Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth), and in there Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Rocks). The second country is Kaminara no Kuni (Land of Lightning), and in there Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds). And the last village would be the infamous Oto no Kuni (Land of Sound), and in there their village Otogakure (Village Hidden in the Sound)." said Gaara.

"Now that you mention it, our teams did run into some rock and cloud ninja on the way here. But I will keep an eye out on these three villages. And don't worry about the reports Gaara, Uchiha Itachi is dead." said Naruto getting up and leaving. "Well, see-ya until next time Gaara." Naruto said as he left the room.

"But, just to be safe, we will still look for Uchiha Itachi. That is, if he is still alive." said Gaara. "Well, farewell to you as well, Uzumaki Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2:30 when Hinata when Hinata went to greet Naruto after his meeting, and Naruto was coming out to see his wife. That was, however, until a female jonin got in his way.

"Hi I'm Takeda Mayumi." said the young attractive jonin.

"Nice to meet you I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but I--." said Naruto as his path was blocked off from him to get to Hinata.

"I heard that you're single." said Mayumi playfully.

"No, I am very much married to a beautiful woman. So please leave me alone." said Naruto walking off.

"Your just my type though." said Mayumi as she hugged him from behind unexpectedly.

As soon as Mayumi hugged Naruto, Hinata turns the corner and sees what's going on.

"Why, Naruto-kun?" said Hinata as she started to cry and then ran off.

"Hinata-chan its not what it looks like!" yelled Naruto spotting his wife. He struggled to get free without hurting a somewhat innocent girl.

"How about a kiss big boy." said Mayumi as she tried to kiss him but was cut short by his hand catching her face.

"How about no, and your not my type." said Naruto as he pushed her aside and ran after Hinata.

'_Why would Naruto-kun do something like this to me?'_ Hinata thought to herself as she continued to run.

"Hinata-chan! Please stop!" yelled Naruto trying to catch up.

"Leave me alone!" Hinata yelled back at Naruto.

"You leave me no choice." said Naruto as he accelerated his speed with his chakra and appeared out of no where in front of Hinata.

As Hinata kept running, she ran into Naruto. She grasp as he hugged her, and then tried to hit him, then stopped, and started to cry into his chest.

"Why?" said Hinata in between sobs.

"I wasn't cheating on you, I promise. What happened was that I was walking out of the meeting with Gaara and then she popped up out of no where. I was trying to get past her but I couldn't. And I told her that I was already married to a beautiful woman and that is the truth." said Naruto as he looked down at Hinata.

"Did you really say that?" asked Hinata.

"Every word of it." answered Naruto.

"I don't know. I think you will have to prove it to me." said Hinata cracking a smile as she teased Naruto.

"I think I know a way." said Naruto as he wiped the tears from her eyes and went in for a kiss from Hinata.

"I believe you." said Hinata as she kissed Naruto.

"Let's go and wait for Ryoichi and Obito at the hotel. Their injuries should be back to normal." said Naruto after he broke the kiss.

"Alright." said Hinata as her and Naruto held hands and started to walk towards the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kimiko and Keiko entered the guys' room from a hard day training, they notice sand genin girls by each boys side.

"Who are you?" Keiko asked in curiosity.

"I am Yamazaki Miyuki." answered the brunette headed girl. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I was the one who took care of him when he was injured." answered Keiko.

"What's going on ladies." said Ryoichi as he woke up looking around.

"Ryoi-Ryoichi-kun who is s-she?' asked Keiko as tears started to build up in her eyes.

"I don't know who she is." answered Ryoichi. "I've never seen her before."

"Don't lie." said Miyuki as she kissed Ryoichi on the cheek.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Ryoichi.

"We're in love." said Miyuki.

"Sorry for bothering you and your girlfriend Ryoichi." said Keiko as she walked out of the room crying.

"What the hell are you talking about lady. I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with the girl that you got upset and left!" yelled Ryoichi jumping out of bed chasing after Keiko. "Keiko-chan wait up!"

"Hmph!" said Miyuki as she got up and left.

"And who are you?" asked Kimiko.

"I am Takeda Emiko." answered the blonde headed girl. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know because I am the girl he told that he loves." answered Kimiko.

"Well he's been telling me he loves me." said Emiko coming down to kiss him on the cheek.

'_How could you Obito-kun' _thought to herself as she was turning around to leave as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I don't think I have said that at all today." said Obito as he stopped her by putting his hand in her face.

"Obito-kun." said Kimiko as she quickly wiped her tears away and turned around.

"There are only two girls that can kiss me. That's my mom and Kimiko-chan." said Obito.

"Who's Kimiko?" asked Emiko a little angry.

"Kimiko is that beautiful pink haired girl standing over there. And I promised her that I would only go out with her. So please leave me alone, fan girl." said Obito.

"What ever." said Emiko as she got up and stormed off.

"Did you really mean all of that?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes." answered Obito as Kimiko ran over there and gave him a bone crushing hug. "And besides, almost all of the adults we know have told me that fan girls ruin everything." He joked.

"Obito-kun." said Kimiko with tears of joy and crushing him in a hug.

"Oww! Kimiko-chan… your crushing… me." gasped Obito, twitching.

"We are leaving to go back to Konoha tonight." said Kimiko.

"And will it be another three day walk?" asked Obito.

"No, Riyu-sensei said that Shunsuke gave him a map. And on the map it shows a shortcut that can take us to Konoha in a day." answered Kimiko.

"I'm leaving this hospital right now." said Obito getting up out of bed.

"But your wounds." said Kimiko.

"Most of them are healed." responded Obito, reaching for a cloth.

"That's good." said Kimiko. "And what in the world are you putting on your face?"

"A mask my father gave me to keep the fan girls away." answered Obito from behind the mask.

"Oh, Okay." said Kimiko.

"Let's go." said Obito as he put his arm around Kimiko and walked out of the hospital to the hotel with out any fan girls bothering them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keiko-Chan, stop! I need to tell you something." said Ryoichi catching his breath as he ran after her.

"What do you want?" Keiko asked sobbing.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you and not her." said Ryoichi.

"R-Really Ryo-Ryoichi-kun." said Keiko as she fainted.

"Keiko-chan please wake up." said Ryoichi.

"Oh sorry Ryo-Ryoichi-kun." said Keiko as she quickly woke up.

"And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me?" asked Ryoichi.

"Y-Y-Yes." said Keiko.

"Really? Wow let's go now." said Ryoichi as him and Keiko walked back to the hotel holding hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night before they left Naruto came up to Obito.

"Obito I have some bad news." said Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto-sensei?" said Obito.

"They have pronounced than Konohamaru and your father as dead." said Naruto.

"…I see." said Obito upset.

"I'm sorry Obito." said Naruto regretfully.

"Don't be. My father died for the sake of the village." said Obito, acting like he was fine.

Later on that night, about halfway done with the trip back to Konoha, Kimiko came up to Obito.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry." said Kimiko.

"Don't be, it was an honorable sacrifice." said Obito.

"Look at those two love birds." said Kimiko as she pointed out Ryoichi and Keiko holding hands.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." said Obito.

"What?" asked Kimiko.

As Obito grabbed and held Kimiko's hand, he said, "I was thinking about what I said that one night, and I want to be with you. And I thought that I should be with you now in case of something in the future. But as long as I am with you, remember that I will always protect you from the dangers ahead."

"So does that mean?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, and do you still want to go on that date when we get back to the village?" asked Obito.

"Yes." said Kimiko as she kissed Obito on the cheek and hugged his arm and laid her head on his shoulder as they were walking.

"Hey Naruto! We entered Sunagakure with you and Hinata as the only love birds and now we have three." Joked Riyu.

"And that reminds me you owe me $200." said Hinata as she saw Keiko and Ryoichi together.

"Crap! I guess I'll pay you back when we get back to the village." said Riyu gloomily. "Another loss, but at least I have better luck than Tsunade." Riyu breathed. Naruto laughed.

"It's alright Riyu, just remember it's not as bad as some of your other bets." said Naruto laughing.

As Team seven and Team eight entered the village, the two new couples walk back into the village ready to shock the up coming people in the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Sorry for the chapter being so short but I hoped you enjoy this chapter. And to tell you guys the truth I put Obito and Kimiko, and Ryoichi and Keiko together too early. But like I said the next chapter has fluff, then we will go straight into the chunin exams. And I am going to try and post my new story **Sasuke's Regretful Decision** next weekend, but I will post another story next chapter. And now with the reviews:

**Robo Bob:** Thank you for your review. Because of you I look forward to reading reviews. My betas note made me laugh too. And yes Gin's Lover did get me and my buddy mad.

**Riyuto-san:** Thank you and I am sorry for giving you a headache. And yes Riyu does rule and Gin's Lover sucks.

**Spidey3000:** Thank you for your review. And I look forward to reading a review from you again. Man your review made me feel good.

**Isaac A. Drake: **Thank you for your review. And I am glad to have you back.

So guys can I have at least 4 reviews this time guys. I would really appreciate it. And thank you for staying with me guys.

**Riyuto-san's corner:** Hey, you forgot to mention that I was your inspiration for this fanfic, that I was the one that got you interested in Naruto, and I introduced you to this website. Typical Asian, you don't give us white people enough credit. Remember ANBU 26, I'll know if you delete this!


	6. The Date

(A/N): Thank you guys very much for the reviews. My other story **Sasuke's Regretful Decision** will be delayed because I messed up somewhere in it. And sorry for updating so late! Well here is Ch. 6 enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Hatake Obito, Kimiko, Ryoichi, Keiko. And I am borrowing Riyu from my good buddy Riyuto-san.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 6: The Date

When the team entered the village, the jonin had a word with their teams. After their discussions, Ryoichi and Obito walked Kimiko and Keiko home. Then, after they get their goodnight kisses from the girls, they walked to each of their respective homes, and got a goodnight's sleep.

Morning comes around quickly. It was about 10 in the morning when someone was standing in Obito's room, watching him from the foot of his bed.

"Good morning sleepy head." said a calm and familiar voice.

"Good morning dad." replied Obito instinctively as he rolled over in his bed. Then realizing who the voice belonged to, his eyes widened and he jumped out of bed and ran towards his father Kakashi and gave him a big hug. "I missed you dad. Everyone told me that you were dead."

"No son, but I came very close." said Kakashi.

"So how is Konohamaru-san?" asked Obito.

"He is fine." answered Kakashi. "So how was your mission with your sensei, Naruto-sama?"

"Oh, Naruto-sensei is not our sensei anymore." answered Obito.

"Then who is your sensei?" asked Kakashi, tilting his head.

"Our new sensei is Riyu-sensei." answered Obito.

"I wonder how this will turn out." said Kakashi, but he was thinking '_good luck_'. "Well son I have to go and talk to the Hokage, so you will have to tell me about your mission later. Okay?"

"Okay father. Bye." said Obito.

"Bye son." said Kakashi as he rubbed his son's head. He left Obito to sleep some more, and headed towards Naruto's office through Obito's bedroom window.

"Its good to have you back father." Obito said to himself as he watched his father disappear in the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at Naruto's office.

"Naruto-sama, you have a visitor that you would probably like to see." said Shizune through the intercom.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's Kakashi." answered Shizune.

"That's not funny Shizune." replied Naruto.

"I am letting Kakashi in." said Shizune.

"Shiz--." said Naruto as he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey there Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei! your alive." said Naruto in disbelief as he got up and went to go greet Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei I thought you were dead."

"Close to death." said Kakashi.

"Let me guess what happened." said Naruto as if he were still a child.

"Go for it." responded Kakashi.

"I might be wrong but your team got jumped by a group of Sound ninja." said Naruto.

"Yes, and by someone else." said Kakashi.

"But who Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"They were led by Uchiha Itachi, but I still don't know why he would lead them." said Kakashi.

"So Gaara was right." said Naruto. "Thank you, now we know for sure that he is alive. And have to talk to Obito yet?"

"Yes, but he's--." said Kakashi as he was cut off by Naruto's over excitement.

"So he told you what happened on the mission." said Naruto enthusiastically.

"No not yet." said Kakashi.

"Well I'm just going to tell you anyways." said Naruto. "Obito is now able to use the sharingan."

"…Sure he can Naruto, and that's not funny either. So what really happened?" asked Kakashi with a stern face.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then go ask him yourself. But in other news he got hurt--." said Naruto as he got cut off by Kakashi's yelling.

"What the hell happened!" yelled Kakashi.

"Just some kunai wounds but they healed and was closely watched by Kimiko." said Naruto. "Which she is now his girlfriend."

"Okay. And, what, does he have a date tonight?" said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Yes he does." said Naruto seriously.

"He does?" said Kakashi as it smacked the smile off his face. "I will talk to you later Naruto. I have to go find Sasuke." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"There he goes again, disappearing in a poof of smoke again." said Naruto as he got back to work in his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Obito left the flower shop with tulips, he headed for the hospital to go and check up on his sister, Hana. About a couple blocks down the road later, he finally reached the hospital. After he asked a nurse for Hana's room, he got the room number. He went to the room and opened the door quickly. He saw his mom, Kurenai, asleep and his sister with bandages all over her arms and stomach.

"Hana-nii-chan." said Obito as his smile turned to a frown and he inched his way towards her.

"Obito-nii-san, is that you?" asked Hana with the hint of pain in her voice.

"So how long you in her for sis?" asked Obito worriedly.

"Till the start of the chunin exams." answered Hana. "So how was your mission?"

"Good, because of our mission Kimiko and I are together." answered Obito.

"That's nice." replied Hana. "So did you hear how they pronounced father as dead." Her gaze lowering.

"Father is alive. He visited me this morning." said Obito.

"Really?" asked Hana as tears came to her eyes.

"Yes." answered Obito as he took Hana's hand and made an oath. "From this point on Hana after all that's happened, I will take being a ninja seriously."

"Just don't worry about it. These things happen." reassured Hana.

"I know, but if I would have just taken things more seriously none of these things would have happened." responded Obito.

"It's not your fault." said Hana.

"Yes it is. I am making this oath for the ones I love because there is a time to have fun and it is not now!" yelled Obito as his sharingan flared from his anger when he turned to Hana. "And tell mom that dad is back." he finished as his eyes went back to normal as he left.

"Was that the sharingan?" Hana asked herself shocked as she sat there lost in her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Obito walked out of the hospital, calming himself down, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"What's up Obito?" said Ryoichi.

"What's up Ryoichi?" responded Obito.

"You do know it is 4:15, right? And you're supposed to meet up with Kimiko at 5:00." said Ryoichi grinning.

"You know what Ryoichi I think you need to go on a date." responded Obito with a grin.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoichi confused.

"Hold on." said Obito as he made a dash to the pay phone. Once he got in, he slid the door shut and locked it. He opened the phone book.

"You bastard! don't you dare!" yelled Ryoichi beating on the door of the phone booth.

"Where's her number." said Obito scanning the phone book. "There it is."

"Please don't do it." begged Ryoichi.

Obito dialed Keiko's number. He paused, then began to speak, despite Ryoichi's constant begging."Hello Keiko, its Obito. Yeah Ryoichi wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with him tonight?" asked Obito.

"Obito stop! You bastard!" yelled Ryoichi.

"He wanted me to ask you because he was shy about it. So you will? Okay bye." finished Obito as he hung up the phone and walked out of the phone booth.

"You're an asshole." said Ryoichi.

"I know and she will be waiting for you at 5 tonight." said Obito laughing.

"Your dead." said Ryoichi chasing a laughing Obito all the way to his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house…

'_Ding' 'Dong'_ rang the door bell as Kakashi stood there waiting at the front door for one of the Uchihas to answer the door.

"Hello may I he--." said Sasuke in shock to see that his sensei was still alive and well. "Kakashi-sensei, you're still alive?!" said Sasuke as he gave Kakashi a firm hand shake.

"Yes, I am still alive, but we need to talk." responded Kakashi.

"Okay, come on in." said Sasuke.

When Kakashi came, in the two walked over and sat down on the couch and began talking.

"Sasuke I ran into Itachi on my mission." said Kakashi. "I thought you killed him."

"I did. How do you think I got the Mangekyou Sharingan?" responded Sasuke.

"Then how come I've never seen you use it?" asked Kakashi.

"Because I don't need to." answered Sasuke.

"Show me your Mangekyou Sharingan." demanded Kakashi.

"I…I can't." responded Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"Because Itachi never died." answered Sasuke.

"But I thought you killed him." said Kakashi.

"I did too, but after my chidori had hit him in his chest he caught me off guard with an attack and escaped." responded Sasuke.

"How could he live through a jutsu like the chidori?" asked Kakashi.

"Because I missed his heart." answered Sasuke.

"Well I guess that explains the scar on his chest." said Kakashi. "Sasuke, just be aware of Itachi because I think he is trying to rebuild the Akatsuki."

"Well, if they are then Itachi has already got Kisame." said Sasuke.

"Well if you see Itachi just come tell me or Naruto." said Kakashi getting up.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei." responded Sasuke leading Kakashi towards the door.

"Thanks Sasuke. Well, I'll see you later." said Kakashi as he shook Sasuke's hand.

"Farewell, Kakashi-sensei." said Sasuke as he closed his front door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later the clock strikes 5 and the doorbell rings again.

'_Ding' 'Dong'_

"I'm not getting it this time." said Sasuke. "Sakura-Chan, can you get it, please?" yelled Sasuke.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled back as she answered the door. "Oh, hi there, Obito. Hold on one sec."

"Yes ma'Am." responded Obito.

"Why can't Sasuke-kun be as polite as you." said Sakura smiling at Obito and trying to tease Sasuke as she headed to the stairs.

"I heard that!" yelled Sasuke.

"Kimiko! Obito is here for your date!" yelled Sakura. "She should be down in a little bit." said Sakura as she went to go sit down with Sasuke.

5 minutes pass then Kimiko walks down the stairs to Obito so they can go on their date.

"Y-Y-You l-look good Kim-Kimiko-chan." stuttered Obito. "Here I g-got you s-some tulips." said Obito as he handed her the tulips as he couldn't believe how good Kimiko looked and how dumb he looked in his ninja attire and a jacket on.

"Thank you." said Kimiko as she took the tulips and put them in a vase then left.

As soon as they left Kimiko's house, Obito took Kimiko's hand into his and asked her a question.

"So are you sure that your not cold in that red short sleeve shirt and black skirt?" asked Obito.

"No, I'm fine." answered Kimiko. "So where are we going?"

"Where ever you want to go Kimiko-chan." answered Obito.

"Do you want to walk around for now?" asked Kimiko.

"Sure." answered Obito. "Just for the sake of the night maybe you should wear my jacket just in case." said Obito as he put his jacket on Kimiko.

"Thank you." said Kimiko as she put on the jacket then hugged his arm lovingly and put her head on his shoulder as they went on their walk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoichi is 5 minutes late but is on his way to Keiko's house.

_Flashback_

"Mom why do I have to where a suit and tie?" asked Ryoichi.

"So you can look nice." answered Hinata.

"But I already look fine in a t-shirt and some pants." responded Ryoichi.

"Honey just let him go in what he is wearing." said Naruto.

"Fine, dear." said Hinata. "Well go have fun."

_End Flashback_

"I wouldn't be late if my mom wouldn't have made me try on a suit." said Ryoichi to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Keiko's house.

"I can't wait to see who Keiko's boyfriend is." said Ino in excitement.

"Why are you worried about it?" asked Sai as he put on his sword and was grabbing his ANBU mask.

"Just want to know who it is." answered Ino. "Why does it bother you?"

"Let's just say our Keiko has picked someone similar to who we grew up with." answered Sai.

"What does he mean by that?" Ino asked herself.

"Bye Keiko, Nobo, Taso!" Sai yelled to his kids.(A/N): Nobo and Taso are Ino and Sai's 8 year old sons.)

"Bye father!" Keiko yelled from her room.

"Bye dad." said Nobo and Taso in unison as they both gave their dad a hug.

"Bye honey." said Sai as he kissed Ino then put on his ANBU mask and left for the night watch.

After Sai leaves the door bell rings 5 minutes later.

'_Ding' 'Dong'_

Ino looks through the peep whole to see who it is and notices right away to see who it is.

"Hello there… Uzumaki Ryoichi." said Ino with a puzzled look on her face.

"Is Keiko-chan here and how do you know my name?" asked Ryoichi.

"Yes she is here and I know you because you're the Hokage's son." answered Ino.

"Oh, yeah… I knew that." said Ryoichi.

"Ryoichi-kun!" yelled Keiko as she ran down the stairs and gave Ryoichi a big hug.

"Hi there Keiko-chan." said Ryoichi shocked. "I brought you some flowers."

"Thank you Ry-Ryoichi-kun." said Keiko as she kissed him on the cheek then put the flowers in some water.

"You ready to go now?" asked Ryoichi.

"Yes." said Keiko as she hugged Ryoichi's arm.

"Bye Keiko have a good time." said Ino waving goodbye to her daughter.

"I will mom." said Keiko as she waved and watched her mom close the door.

"So where do you want to go Keiko-chan?" asked Ryoichi.

"I don't know Ryoichi-kun what about you?" asked Keiko.

"How about the movies." answered Ryoichi.

"Okay." responded Keiko. She didn't care where they were going, as long as she was with Ryoichi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During Obito's and Kimiko's walk they noticed the movie theater.

"Obito-kun, do you want to go to the movies?" asked Kimiko.

"Sure." answered Obito.

"Well what are we waiting for." said Kimiko as she grabbed Obito's hand and dragged him to the theater.

"So what movie are we going to watch?' asked Obito.

"How about we go and see that new scary movie." answered Kimiko.

"Okay, wait here real quick." said Obito as he went to the ticket booth. "Can I get two tickets to **30 Days of Night**."

(A/N): I put in this movie title because it was the only one I could think of when I saw the commercial. Well anyways back to the story.)

"You didn't have to buy my ticket." said Kimiko.

"Well since I am taking you out on the date I thought that I would pay because the guy usually pays for it, right?" said Obito.

"I guess, and thank you for my ticket, but can we hurry up and get inside now because it is starting to get really cold out here." said Kimiko as she took Obito's hand and pulled him inside.

When Obito and Kimiko got into the theatre the first thing they notice is Ryoichi and Keiko getting popcorn and soft drinks.

"Hey Keiko-chan!" yelled Kimiko getting Keiko's attention.

"Kimiko-chan." said Keiko as she turned around and seen Obito and Kimiko.

Then the two girls ran to each other and began talking about their dates. Obito and Ryoichi met up and start talking.

"So you followed me, huh?" asked Ryoichi.

"No, it's just that we were walking and we just happened to pass the theatre and she wanted to go and watch a movie." answered Obito.

"What movie are you watching?" asked Ryoichi in curiosity.

"**30 Days of Night**." answered Obito.

"So, we're going to see the same movie?" said Ryoichi.

"Guess so." replied Obito.

Now back to the girls.

"So how is your date with Ryoichi-san?" asked Kimiko.

"It's wonderful, but he keeps wanting to pay for everything." answered Keiko. "And you?"

"Mines wonderful and Obito is doing the same thing too." answered Kimiko.

"Has he done the jacket thing yet?" asked Keiko.

"Yes and you?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah." answered Keiko.

"Hey Kimiko-chan if you're ready to go in I've already got our drinks and some popcorn!" yelled Obito across the theatre.

"Hold on Obito-kun." said Kimiko running to Obito.

"Let's go Keiko-chan!" shouted Ryoichi in excitement.

"Okay Ryoichi-kun." said Keiko running to her date.

After the couples got together, they walked to the entrance where their movie was being shown. Then, when the couples found a comfortable set of seats they all sat down, both the girls snuggling up to their dates.

Almost an hour goes by…

"Oh my gosh." gasps Kimiko as she buries her face into Obito's chest from the scary scene.

"Don't worry Kimiko-chan, it's only a movie." said Obito putting his chin on her head.

"I know." replied Kimiko as she took Obito's arm and put it around her shoulder.

"Well then get ready for another scary part." said Obito as he hugged Kimiko closer to him knowing that she would fidget from the scene.

"Obito if these vampires were real would you protect me against them?" Kimiko asked in a flirting manner as she drew invisible circles on his chest.

"I would protect you with my life." answered Obito as he came in for a kiss from Kimiko.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." answered Kimiko as she kissed Obito again then snuggled in closer to Obito.

Now to Keiko and Ryoichi.

"Oh my." gasped Keiko as she dug her face into Ryoichi's chest.

"Don't worry Keiko-chan I'm here." said Ryoichi as he put his arm around Keiko and hugged her close.

"Th-Thank you Ryoichi-kun." replied Keiko.

"Anytime." said Ryoichi as he kissed Keiko.

(A/N): Sorry if I didn't make it last longer for these two.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the movie was over, both of the couples left the theatre to get something to eat. And when they finished their meals, each boy walked their date home.

**Ryoichi and Keiko**

"Well we're almost there." said Ryoichi.

"Yes and I loved tonight." said Keiko.

"Me too, but with the chunin exams right around the corner we won't be able to go on dates for a while." said Ryoichi.

"That's okay." responded Keiko.

"No, it's not. I want to spend more time with you." said Ryoichi.

"R-Really?" asked Keiko as a blush crept over her face.

"Yes." answered Ryoichi. "We're here." He said, stopping in front of Keiko's house.

"Here's your jacket, and thank you for the good time tonight." said Keiko giving Ryoichi his jacket and kissing Ryoichi before she went inside.

"That was awesome." said Ryoichi walking home. "I need to get more of those."

As Ryoichi left, Keiko couldn't help but giggle at the young boy.

**Now to Kimiko and Obito**

"I loved tonight." said Kimiko.

"Me too." responded Obito.

"I wish the night would never end." said Kimiko.

"I don't either but at least we will see each other everyday." replied Obito.

"So do you think we are ready for the chunin exams?" asked Kimiko.

"Of course I do. What makes you think that were not?" asked Obito.

"Because we haven't trained that much." answered Kimiko.

"After all the missions that we've done, Kimiko-chan, I think we've done enough training. But Riyu-sensei wants us to train tomorrow before the chunin exams." said Obito.

"I'm sorry for doubting us." said Kimiko.

"Don't worry about it. As long as we stay together as a team and work together we will be fine." said Obito.

"Okay." said Kimiko.

"Well were here. Goodnight Kimiko-chan." said Obito as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh here's your jacket." said Kimiko.

"You can keep it." said Obito as he started to walk home.

"Wait." said Kimiko as she ran to Obito and kissed him.

After about 20 seconds they both come up for air.

"Wow." said Obito shocked.

"Goodnight Obito-kun." said Kimiko as she started to blush then went inside.

"Goodnight Kimiko-chan." said Obito, running all the way home with a smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for updating late. I think I didn't do to well on this story so tell me if I did okay or not. But now to the reviews:

**zdmflka: **In chapter 2 he is able to use the chidori twice because he is like Sasuke that is his limit and it he was able to learn it easily. And thank you for your review.

**Robo Bob:** I really didn't try to rush it or put them together this early but I can see that it will do good for my story line. I am glad you liked it and thank you very much for your review.

**Spidey3000: **Those fan girls were kinda working together. And thank you very much for your review.

**Riyuto-san:** Thank you for your review and I am glad that your happy about your own section.

If you guys have any ideas that might help me for my next chapter which involves their training getting ready for the chunin exams please share them and please review. Thank you.


	7. Last Day Training and Obito & Kimiko’s D

(A/N): Sorry guys for not updating in about three weeks. There have just been a lot of things I have been working on. Some of the reasons I haven't been updating is because of some senior thing going on in my high school, I have been working football games on Friday nights, I applied for another job, and my basketball season is starting up. But the biggest reason I haven't updated was because I broke my finger and to tell you the truth it really hurts when you try to type out your fanfiction. But here you go here is Chapter 7. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Kimiko, Ryoichi, Hatake Obito, Koichi, and Keiko. And I am also borrowing Riyu from my good buddy Riyuto-san.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7 Last Day Training and Obito & Kimiko's Day Off

After Obito woke up he went downstairs to make some breakfast and when he went into the kitchen he looked up and saw his father, Kakashi, look up at him from the Konoha Newspaper.

"So Obito do you want to talk about your mission now?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure, why not." answered Obito as he sat down and started his story all the way from the beginning to all the way to the end.

"So you can now use the sharingan?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, but the only way I can activate it is through anger or through mixed emotions." responded Obito.

"Just to help you out here." said Kakashi. "All you have to do is just focus and then the use of the sharingan will just come natural to you."

"Thanks dad I will keep that in mind during training today." said Obito as he ran upstairs and to dressed in his ninja attire.

When Obito made his way down the stairs after getting dressed Kakashi, stopped him and asked him one more question.

"Obito, the Chuunin exams do start tomorrow, don't they?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, dad. I have to go now." answered Obito as he ran out the door in a hurry.

"I'll be watching!" shouted Kakashi at Obito down the street. "I wonder what he's in such a rush for."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running for about 10 minutes he stoped in front of Kimiko's front door and knocked

"So what do we have here." said Ryosuke answering the door.

"Is Kimiko-chan here?" asked Obito looking past Ryosuke trying to see if he could see Kimiko.

"I don't know loser. Anyways what would she want with someone as pathetic as you." answered Ryosuke with a grin on his face.

"What was that Ryosuke?" asked Obito in anger.

"You heard me loser." answered Ryosuke.

"Obito-kun!" shouted Kimiko as she ran downstairs to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about my brother."

"Why did you kiss this loser for?" asked Ryosuke pissing off Obito even more.

"Because he and I are together." answered Kimiko.

"Of all the ninja in this village you could have been with you picked this loser." said Ryosuke.

"I'm tired of your crap!" shouted Obito as his sharingan activated.

"So I see you also have the sharingan." said Ryosuke activating his. "Well what are you going to do about." said Ryosuke in a cocky tone.

'_So this asshole is going to try and match up with me, huh? Wait a minute doesn't he have the level 2 sharingan?' _Obito thought to himself.

"Please calm down Obito-kun." said Kimiko hugging him and looking up at him.

"Fine." responded Obito.

"Thank you Obito-kun." said Kimiko as the couple started to walk away.

"So you have my sister fighting your battles!" shouted Ryosuke. "I guess you are as pathetic as they say you are!"

"That's it Rock Fist Jutsu!" shouted Obito as he ran toward Ryosuke with his sharingan flaring and jutsu in his right hand.

"Obito-kun, please stop!" yelled Kimiko.

"Back at ya! Rock Fist Jutsu!" shouted Ryosuke as his sharingan imitated Obito's jutsu and started to attack him with the copied jutsu.

As the two jutsus are about to collide there is a blur and both jutsus are misfired into solid walls around them.

"Obito you should know better than to use the sharingan like this. What would your father say about this?" asked Riyu.

"Whoop his ass Obito?" answered Obito with a grin.

"I doubt it. You and Kimiko head to the training grounds." responded Riyu.

"Fine, Riyu-sensei." said Obito through gritted teeth as him and Kimiko started walking to the training grounds.

"And you Ryosuke. What did your father tell you about starting fights with other shinobi?" asked Riyu.

"Why do you care? Your not my father or sensei." answered Ryosuke as he went into his house and slammed the door in Riyu's face.

"You know I really want to strangle that little bastard." said Riyu, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I should have just held him and let Obito knock the hell out of him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Obito and Kimiko

"Sorry about that Kimiko-chan." apologized Obito.

"Don't worry about it Obito-kun." said Kimiko. "Ryosuke can be a jerk and he always starts fights with other shinobi."

"I can tell." responded Obito with his blood still boiling from anger.

"The reason I think he started that fight with you was because you made him mad about having to share the title of number one rookie with you." said Kimiko.

"Well he can get over it." said Obito.

"Please calm down." asked Kimiko as she hugged Obito's arm.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Ryosuke got under my skin about what he said." said Obito.

"Don't worry about it, okay." said Kimiko looking up at him.

"Alright." responded Obito.

"So Obito-kun how do you feel knowing that the Chuunin exams are tomorrow?" asked Kimiko.

"I feel pretty confident because I have Ryoichi there to watch my back. And I have you for support and your love as a confidence boost and to keep me going through hard times." answered Obito.

"Really?!" said Kimiko in shock.

"Really." replied Obito as Kimiko hugged his arm tighter and put her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like we're here." said Kimiko as they approached the training grounds.

"Yeah let's hurry up and get to Ryoichi and Riyu-sensei." said Obito as the two dashed to their destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 5 minutes after they arrive to the training grounds…

"Alright guys. Naruto said he tried the bell test and the team work test." said Riyu.

"Yes he did, Riyu-sensei, and your point is?" asked Ryoichi.

"Well, we're going to do only the bell test this time, but we are going to do it my way." said Riyu as a smirk came across his face.

"This does not sound good." said Obito.

"For the bell test you have from now, which is noon, until three to get the bells, and if you're wondering the only catch is that I am going to observe you as if I was a proctor of the chunin exams." said Riyu getting ready in a fighting stance. "Come and get the bells when you are ready."

"Alright Riyu-sensei get ready." said Obito. "Sharingan!"

"Byakugan!" shouted Ryoichi as he activated his bloodline trait.

Then as soon as Ryoichi activated his byakugan Kimiko looks at Obito. As Obito looks at Kimiko he nods then she starts to perform handseals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Kimiko as Ryoichi and Obito mad a dash towards the bushes.

"What the hell are they planning?" Riyu asked himself dodging the jutsu.

"Now!" yelled Obito as Ryoichi through smoke bombs to cover their actions. "Where is he?"

"Don't see him." answered Ryoichi scanning the area with his byakugan.

"Come on Kimiko-chan." said Obito as he grabbed her hand and shot towards the bushes with Ryoichi trailing behind them.

"What do we do now?" asked Kimiko.

"I'm glad you asked that." answered Obito. "So Ryoichi, how did the research go on how to combine jutsus?"

"Well over about 75 percent of the people who try it die because they can't keep it stable." answered Ryoichi.

"But what about your byakugan, with that you should be able to mold the chakra right?" asked Obito.

"Yeah, but I just don't know if the combining of the two jutsus will work Obito." answered Ryoichi.

"Please just don't do it." begged Kimiko.

"I'm not, but what if our shadow clones did Ryoichi." said Obito.

"Go on." responded Ryoichi.

"Alright here's what we will do." said Obito.

10 minutes later…

"Ready guys?" asked Obito.

"Ready." answered Obito and Kimiko in unison.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Ryoichi and Obito.

"Now!" yelled Obito's shadow clone as he started to perform handseals.

"Sakura Blizzard Jutsu!" shouted Kimiko as she sprang forward from the bushes throwing kunais with paper bombs attached to them.

"This move is to easy to predict." said Riyu.

'_**BOOM!**__'_

"A substitution." said Kimiko as the smoke cleared and she saw a burnt log where Riyu was standing.

"Over here Kimiko." said Riyu as he started to go through a series of handseals. "What's that noise? Wait… it sounds like the… chidori?!"

"Your right!" shouted Obito as he jumped out of the bushes running with the chidori and with Ryoichi behind him. "How is it going Ryoichi?"

"It's kind of hard molding the chidori with my chakra and using the byakugan at the same time!" answered Ryoichi. "Oh shit! Oh shit!"

"What are they doing?" Riyu asked himself.

"What is it?" asked Obito.

"It's not stable!" answered Ryoichi.

"Wh--." said Obito as he was cut off from the explosion from the unstable mixture of the chidori and rasengan.

"Kimiko!" yelled Riyu as he grabbed her and got to safety by jumping onto a branch of a tree. "What the hell happened?"

After the dust cleared from the explosion of the two unstable jutsus, Riyu sees Obito and Ryoichi looking up at him smiling. "Hey Riyu-sensei I think we won!" shouted Obito with a big grin on his face.

"I doubt that!" Riyu shouted back as he felt for the bells then looked down and noticed they were not there but in the hands of Obito and Ryoichi.

"So how did we do?" asked Ryoichi.

"Good." answered Riyu shocked and confused. "So how did you guys get the bells?"

"Well, Riyu-sensei, we knew that when Kimiko attacked you would be more focused on her which would distract you. Then we tried a combination jutsu that we've been practicing but still knew it was unstable, but that is what shadow clones are for." said Obito.

"Then as the jutsu got more and more unstable it blew up and we knew you would grab Kimiko-chan and take her to safety because she is one of your students. So as you grabbed and was heading to safety we emerged from the ground and quickly grabbed the bells." finished Ryoichi.

"Just like your father when he faced Neji in the chunin exams." said Riyu.

"So how would we have scored Riyu-sensei?" asked Kimiko.

"You all would have passed because you all studied your opponent, then figured out what to do. For instance, when that unstable jutsu exploded it left a cloud of dust leaving you invisible to your opponent. Then when your opponent wasn't expecting it you striked swift and silently." answered Riyu.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Ryoichi.

"I don't know because I didn't think you guys would have taken the bells this fast." answered Riyu. "I guess all I can say to you guys is to get ready for the Chuunin exams tomorrow."

"So does that mean we have the day off?" asked Obito.

"Yes Obito. See you guys tomorrow." said Riyu as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"So what are you going to do Obito?" asked Ryoichi.

"Don't know. I will probably just sit here against this tree and relax and you Ryoichi?" answered Obito.

"Well I'm going to go spend the day with Keiko." answered Ryoichi. "And what are you doing Kimiko-chan?"

"I don't know Ryoichi but I am sure I can find something to do." answered Kimiko.

"Well okay then. See you guys tomorrow at the Chuunin exams." said Ryoichi as he left.

After Ryoichi left Obito went and sat under a big shady tree and closed his eyes as he left a thinking Kimiko, wondering how she is going to spend the rest of her day off. After a couple minutes of her day dreaming she approaches Obito.

"Obito-kun." whispers Kimiko as she notices him sleeping. "Obito-kun."

She then pokes Obito in the chest a couple of times then calls his name again. "Obito-kun are you really asleep or are you messing with me?"

"No I am not asleep Kimiko-chan." said Obito as Kimiko jumped with fear and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him laughing.

"That's not funny Obito-kun." said Kimiko as she slapped him on the arm and turned her back on him.

"Come on Kimiko-chan. I thought it was pretty funny." said Obito as he hugged Kimiko from behind and put his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe a little." said Kimiko as she turned around and snuggled up to Obito by the tree.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." apologized Obito.

"It's alright Obito-kun." responded Kimiko as she yawned and put her hand on his chest and her head under his chin.

"Well how do you want to spend our day off together?" asked Obito.

"I don't know." answered Kimiko as she started to draw circles on his chest with her finger.

"Okay." said Obito.

"I just want to stay her like this… with you… for…" said Kimiko as she drifted off to sleep in Obito's arms.

"Me too." responded Obito as he too drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three and a half hours later…

"Man that was a good nap." said Obito as he stretched his arms out.

"Good to see that your awake." said Kimiko as her lips connected with Obito's for a quick kiss.

"Wow, that was… unexpected." said Obito turning red.

"I know." said Kimiko snuggling closer to him.

"What time is it?" asked Obito.

"It is about 4:30." answered Kimiko. "Why?"

"Just wondering." answered Obito. "Do you just want to go and hang out somewhere besides here Kimiko-chan?"

"Sure, how about the mall?" asked Kimiko.

"That's fine." answered Obito.

As the couple gets up hand in hand they head towards the Konoha Mall. And about after 10 minutes the couple arrives at the mall still hand in hand and starts to walk around.

"Look over there Obito-kun." said Kimiko as she was dragging him from store to store.

After being dragged around the mall for about forty-five minutes he stopped. "Can we take a break now Kimiko-chan?" asked Obito. "This is worse than training with Koichi Lee."

"Quit you complaining." said Kimiko.

About a couple more stores later…

"Oh my god! Look at that necklace Obito-kun." said Kimiko in awe from the glimmering of the necklace.

"What about it?" asked Obito as he didn't notice it until he saw it then thought how good it would look on Kimiko.

"Look at how beautiful it is." said Kimiko as she stared at the 24K gold heart-shaped necklace saying _'I Love You'_ encrusted in diamonds.

(A/N): I put this necklace in the story because I got my ex-girlfriend something like this but we broke up about two weeks after I got it for her. Sorry back to the story.)

"_Its 300 dollars and I just got paid 400 dollars form our last mission."_ Obito thought to himself. _"I have to get it somehow."_

"Let's go Obito-kun." said Kimiko as she hugged his arm and then they both started walking trying to find a place to eat in the mall.

After they find a place to eat they order their food and sit down and start eating. While Obito is eating the locket just keeps eating away at his mind. Then after a while he just can't take it anymore and gets up to go get it.

"Kimiko-chan I have to go use the restroom I will be right back." said Obito getting up.

"Okay." responded Kimiko looking at him strangely.

"Alright I have 350 dollars left so I should be able to get the locket." Obito said to himself walking to the jewelry store.

As Obito walks in he is greeted by the store worker.

"Hi I am Kana may I help you?" asked Kana.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could get that locket?" asked Obito pointing to the locket that him and Kimiko saw earlier.

"This one." answered Kana.

"Yes." responded Obito.

"Is this for someone special?" asked Kana.

"Yes it is someone very special to me." answered Obito.

"That will be 330 dollars." said Kana. "You know what young man? Just give me 250."

"Really?!" asked Obito shocked.

"Yes." answered Kana smiling at Obito.

"Thank you very much." said Obito as he purchased hit and left. "Now all I have to do is put my picture here and put this note… right… here. Done." said Obito putting in the picture and writing a message on a piece of paper he found in his pocket and putting it in the locket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is taking Obito-kun so long?" Kimiko asked herself.

"I'm back Kimiko-chan." said Obito trying to catch his breathe from running back from the jewelry store.

"Wow it must have taken a lot out of you in the bathroom." said Kimiko.

"What? Right… right… the bathroom." said Obito.

"Yeah, you ready to go home." giggled Kimiko.

"Yeah." said Obito as they threw their garbage away then left the mall hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later…

"Well we're here." said Kimiko.

"Yep, and I got you a little something." said Obito as he pulled the small dark box out of his pocket and gave her the gift. "Don't open it until you get inside."

"Okay, Obito-kun. Goodnight." said Kimiko as she kissed Obito passionately.

"Goodnight yourself Kimiko-chan." said a red faced Obito.

About couple minutes after he leaves Kimiko goes inside and up to her room. And when she gets into her room she opens up the box and notices that it was the locket she was looking at earlier. Then she opens up the locket and sees a picture of Obito in it. Then she goes back to the box and takes out the note and starts reading it.

_**Dear Kimiko,**_

_**I bought this locket for you because you are a very special girl to me. I love you very much and I would not change anything in the world for that. Just to let you know that this is a special locket for a special girl and I hope you cherish it like I have cherished you in my heart. I hope you wear this tomorrow for everyone to see how special you are to me.**_

_**Love,**_

_** Obito**_

"Thank you, Obito-kun. I love it very much, like I love you." said Kimiko as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again sorry for taking three weeks to update and sorry for this being a short chapter but I will try to make them as long as I can from here on out.. It I just that I have been really busy because I am a senior in high school and I am about to go to college so I kind of get stressed here and there. I play basketball and it is now basketball season so I will update when I can and I will try to post three chapters next week. I did break my finger and it hurt really bad typing up all of this. Now to the reviews:

**Riyuto-san:** Thanks and I know I didn't make that many mistakes lol. I did my best with the fluff. Thank you very much for the review.

**Spidey3000:** Sasuke lied about Itachi because maybe he is not as ruthless as Itachi and has a heart. It was more like Kisame kind of taking care of Itachi. He did miss Itachi's heart on purpose and you will see why later on in the story. Thank you very much for reviewing.

**Robo Bob:** It is a plot twist and it was Sasuke's goal until he realized he wouldn't be no better than Itachi if he killed him. I will explain everything so don't worry to much. I do make a lot of mistakes but he makes just as many when I beta his story. Don't worry you don't rush me I try to take my time but I rush them anyways and I am trying to fix that. Thank you very much for reviewing.

**Chaos Jester Power:** Thank you very much. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. And thank you very much for reviewing to my story.

I hope to see you all again in the reviews. If you guys are wondering what story I beta it is called **Fusion** and it is really good so check it out and it is by **Riyuto-san **and again I will see you guys during the next review.


	8. The Beginning of the Chunin Exams

(A/N): I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year and I am sorry guys for taking so long to update. I got grounded from my computer seven days before Christmas. I have also been piled with homework from English because of something called the senior project and I think I have written like 4 or 5 essays since English so it has been hell and hectic for me. And I'm really sorry that this chapter has taken so long. And I would like to promote two really good stories out there and they are: **Love Is A Battlefield **by **lil-lilac86** and **Retracing Memories **by **beeswarm17**. Just to let you guys know this chapter is kind of short and me personal I don't think I did real well on this chapter so sorry if it sucks (and this chapter is somewhat kind of like the episode so sorry about that but I will be more creative in the next chapter). So I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any shape or form. But I do own Hana, Kimiko, Ryoichi, Hatake Obito, Yoji, Minoru, Keiko, Hanako, and Kenji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8 The Beginning of the Chunin Exams

As another glorious day dawned on the beautiful village of Konoha, Team Riyu awoke the same way they had every other morning. However, today was special; today was the beginning of the Chunin Exams.

As Ryoichi woke up and rubbed the tiny sleep particles from his eyes, he thought to himself "I wonder what lecture Riyu-sensei has in stored for us today?" He mused to himself, reflecting on the stories his father had told him about Riyu.

Forcing himself out of bed, he gathered his clothes from his closet and various drawers and dressed into his ninja attire, "Mom! Dad! I'm off to go meet up with Riyu-sensei before the chunin exams. Bye!" shouted Ryoichi once he was pleased with the way he looked as he ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"Bye dear." said Hinata.

"See ya later, squirt." said Naruto.

"Are you not worried about him going through chunin exams at this young of an age?" asked Hinata.

"No." answered Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Hinata.

"Just think about it Hinata-chan. we were his age when we were in the chunin exams. Plus with some of the chakra of the Nine-tailed fox running through him and his byakugan he shouldn't have any problems." answered Naruto as he continued on. "And with some of the medical training that Kimiko has received along with the incredible strength she has picked up from Sakura and the power of the sharingan from Obito, he has the back up a ninja could ever want."

"I….I guess your right." said Hinata as she kissed Naruto.

"Eww." said Hanako from what she just witnessed.

"I have to agree with Hanako. That was gross." said Kenji. (A/N): Hanako is Naruto's daughter and Kenji is Naruto's son. Now back to the story.)

"Well when you get older it won't be as nasty as you think it is." responded Naruto. "You guys hurry up and eat or you guys will be late to the academy."

"Okay." answered the twins in unison as they went back to finishing their breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Obito's house**

"Obito get up. Today's the big day." said Hana as she shook him.

"Alright, alright I'm up mom." said Obito as he sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to see who it was and hugged her. "Sis when did you get home? I thought you didn't get home until later on in the evening."

"Well they let me out early." answered Hana with a smile.

"Where is mom and dad?" asked Obito.

"They're still sleeping." answered Hana. "And you are about thirty minutes late for your meeting with your sensei."

"What!" shouted Obito as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his ninja attire and got dressed.

"Oh yeah there is someone waiting for you downstairs." said Hana.

"Who is it?" asked Obito.

"Someone that you see everyday." answered Hana as she went downstairs with a smile.

"I see a lot of the same people every day. I wonder who it is?" Obito asked himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs…

"Can I head up there now Hana-dono?" asked Kimiko.

"I can't see why not." answered Hana with a smile.

"Thank you Hana-dono," said Kimiko.

"Just call me Hana." responded Hana.

"Alright…Hana." said Kimiko as she walked up the stairs to Obito's room.

As the floor boards started to creak Obito asks, "Hana have you seen my clean shirt because I can't find it anywhere."

After Obito asked there was silence as a gasp came from the door.

"Obito-kun." gasped Kimiko as she saw the scars that were on Obito's back from where he had protected her.

"Is something wrong Hana?" asked Obito as he realized it was Kimiko when he turned around.

"Obito-kun." said Kimiko as she looked away with a red face when he turned around.

"Don't worry about it Kimiko-chan I found my shirt." said Obito.

"I'm sorry about the damage that I have caused you." apologized Kimiko.

"Are you talking about the scars? Don't worry about it Kimiko-chan, this kind of stuff happens to a ninja." replied Obito as he quickly changed the subject. "I see that you're wearing the necklace."

"Oh…yeah." said Kimiko as she quickly looked down with a light tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Well, let's go ahead and get going and meet up with Riyu-sensei." said Obito. "We are late enough."

"Right… and Obito-kun?" said Kimiko.

"Yeah?" responded Obito as he turned around facing Kimiko.

"Here is my gift to you." said Kimiko as she locked lips with Obito for a long passionate kiss.

"Well…uh…yeah let's…um go." said Obito turning red.

"You got it." said Kimiko as she giggled as they made their way downstairs hand in hand.

As they reach the bottom of the stairs Obito and Kimiko heads toward the door and yell back at Hana, "Alright were leaving!"

As they left to go meet Riyu before the Chuunin exams Hana ran to the door and shouts back, "Alright see you guys at the exams!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later…

"Riyu-sensei we are all here now." said Ryoichi.

"And what is it that's so important?" Kimiko added on.

"Well I am here to warn you about some people so you guys can have the heads up out there." answered Riyu.

"Okay so spill it already, Riyu-sensei." said Obito anxiously.

"Alright, first up is Kimiko. You might want to watch out for Nara Mari and that one sand genin girl." said Riyu.

"Why?" asked Kimiko.

"Well you see Nara Mari is a genius like her father and since you're the medic ninja of the team she is most likely going to try and trap you with the shadow possession jutsu." said Riyu.

"Nothing I can't handle." replied Kimiko, shrugging the girls off.

"And you might just want to avoid that sand genin girl the whole time." said Riyu. "Trust me on this Kimiko."

"Why avoid her?" asked Kimiko.

"Because I think she hates you with a passion because you are with Obito." answered Riyu.

"Her and the rest of the fan girls can get over it." responded Kimiko.

"I will never understand women." Riyu whispered to himself. He turned to Ryoichi. "You're up next Ryoichi." said Riyu.

"Yes my turn!" shouted Ryoichi with joy.

"Ryoichi just keep an eye out for Hyuuga Kazuhiro." said Riyu.

"That's it?" asked Ryoichi.

"Yes Ryoichi. That is it." answered Riyu.

"Dang it." said Ryoichi.

"And last but not least, you Obito." said Riyu.

"Hn." said Obito.

"I need you to avoid, and not fight, Ryosuke." said Riyu.

"Why?" asked Obito.

"Trust me I did my research and this little pain in the neck, no offense Kimiko." paused Riyu.

"None taken." replied Kimiko.

"Anyway, he is a miniature version of Sasuke." finished Riyu.

"So what you are saying is that Ryosuke is Sasuke-sensei's mini me in the areas of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and speed?" asked Obito.

"Yes." answered Riyu. "Any questions?"

"Nope." answered the three genin in unison.

"Good luck because from this point and on you will need it." said Riyu.

"Thanks." said Obito as him and Team 7 faces the doors to the chunin exams before entering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at all of these genin." said Kimiko shocked walking in.

"Just more of them for us to make look bad." said Ryoichi with a grin on his face.

"Don't get cocky Ryoichi. We don't know what kind of potential these guys have." said Obito as he turned his head to look at Ryoichi.

"Alright, alright I'll cool it." said Ryoichi.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know. I guess just wait." answered Obito.

"Well you guys can wait here. I'm going to go over and hang out with Keiko-chan." said Ryoichi.

"Alright, just make sure you meet back up with us when the exams start." said Obito.

"Alright Obito I got it. See ya." said Ryoichi as he shot off.

"So Obito-kun are you nervous about the exams?" asked Kimiko.

"No not really." answered Obito. "Are you Kimiko-chan?"

"Yeah a little bit." answered Kimiko.

"Don't worry about it Kimiko-chan. Once the exams start everything will come natural to you." said Obito as he sat down and put his back against the all and closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi there Keiko-chan." said Ryoichi as he gave Keiko a quick peck on the cheek.

"H-Hi there Ry-Ryoichi-kun." said Keiko as she blushed from the quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Ryoichi I'm not trying to be a burden but aren't you with the wrong team?" asked Yoji.

"Yeah,, I know Yoji, I just wanted to spend time with Keiko-chan before the exams officially started." answered Ryoichi.

"Oh… okay." said Yoji.

"And this is also time for teams to come up with ideas and strategies." said Minoru.

"Yeah I know that, too." said Ryoichi.

"Shouldn't you be with your team?" asked Minoru.

"Yeah, but were done talking." answered Ryoichi.

"Can you please quit asking Ryoichi-kun questions so we can be together." said Keiko as she was about to kiss Ryoichi before the doors slammed open.

As the doors slammed open a man in a black like rain coat steps out.

"I am your first proctor of the chunin exams. My name is Morino Ibiki and welcome to hell where you will be introduced to my special kind of torture." said Ibiki laughing as he turned around and walking into the room where the first part of the exams was being held.

"Where is Ryoichi?" Obito asked himself as he scanned the room for Ryoichi.

"Umm…Obito-kun if you're looking for Ryoichi he just entered the room with Keiko." said Kimiko.

"Dammit Ryoichi." said Obito through gritted teeth. "Kimiko-chan we're going to have to split up in there."

"Okay got it Obito-kun." said Kimiko as she walked into the room and took a seat near the front as Obito took a seat in the back.

After all the genin entered the room Ibiki explained the rules of his test, then he had the chunins pass out the tests. (A/N: sorry guys for not going into detail here so you can guess I half assed here. Sorry.)

"Alright begin!" shouted Ibiki.

"I don't know any of this." said Obito as he scanned the test.

"I wonder if Obito or Kimiko-chan knows any of the answers to the questions." Ryoichi said to himself.

"Sharingan. Now let's see what Kimiko-chan is writing down for her answers." said Obito as he started copying her movements and started writing down the answers. "Alright I got the first one, now the second, an third."

"I wonder if Ryoichi and Obito-kun are doing okay on this test." said Kimiko worriedly to herself.

As Obito looks down at his paper to he reads his last answer to see if it matches the question's description, _"I love you Obito-kun._ What the…" as he looks up he sees Kimiko give him a little wave and he waves back. He sighed and cursed silently.

"Wow, Obito-kun looked stressed out. I wonder what's making him stressed out?" Kimiko asked herself as she turned around and started on her test again.

"Maybe Ryoichi knows some answers." Obito said to himself as he started copying Ryoichi's hand movements. And after he thought he copied an answer from Ryoichi he look down at his paper and read a message that Ryoichi had him copy with his sharingan. _"Don't copy me Obito. I don't know the damn answers."_

"Maybe Keiko-chan knows some answers." said Ryoichi as he erased what he wrote down. "Byakugan. This will help me to see what people has on their papers."

Ten minutes later a chunin on the Team 7's right gets up and shouts the number of a team that has been eliminated.

After an hour and about three-fourths of the teams disqualified Ibiki gets up and says, "You all have passed the first round of the chunin exams."

"Wait a second. How did we all pass? We didn't even finish our test!" shouted Ryoichi.

"The reason you all have passed the first round is because y'all are the only teams we haven't caught or couldn't catch cheating." said Ibiki.

"Then what was the whole point of the test?" asked Mari.

"The whole point of the test was to see your spying skills." answered Ibiki.

"What is so unique about our spying skills?" asked Kimiko.

"As a ninja you will need to spy and gather information from the enemy. So that is what the first exam as for." answered Ibiki.

As the doors slammed open another instructor steps into the room.

"I am Mitarashi Anko and I am your proctor for the second exam." said Anko to the remaining teams.

"Why does she always come in so early?" Ibiki asked himself.

As Anko walks down the aisle she takes a look at the group she has for the second round of the exam.

"Wow Ibiki only 36 genin." said Anko as she walked up to Ibiki.

"Yeah, a lot of them got eliminated this year." responded Ibiki.

"Okay every one follow me." shouted Anko as she left the room with the genin trailing behind her.

"This second proctor we have seems kind of loony." said Ryoichi. "I wonder what she has in stored for us."

About 15 minutes later they are all standing outside tall gates surrounding a huge forest.

"Here we are. The Forest of Death!" shouted Anko.

"Now you know Ryoichi. The loony lady said we are at the Forest of Death." said Obito.

Meanwhile, Riyu sat in a tree a couple feet away with a half eaten apple in his hand. He looked at the horrified faces on all of the genin faces and chuckled as he muttered to him, "You guys are so screwed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Again guys I am very sorry for taking so long to update but I will try to post when I can. Please check out those stories that I am proposing. Again I think this chapter sucks because I kinda copied the show. But now to reviews:

**Shang: **Thank you for the review and I know it is kind of late but I hope you had a Merry Christmas too.

**Robo Bob: **Thank you for the constructive criticism and I know it is starting to be like the show but from here on out I am going to try and pull the story my way. And thanks for the review.

**Chaos Jester Power:** I am glad you are enjoying the story and thank you for the review.

**Riyuto-san:** Thank you for the review and I am glad you enjoyed the fluff and I am disappointed that I didn't make your job harder lol just joking. But I will try to do my best on keeping up with my grammar.

**Spidey3000:** Thanks for the review and I put the word special in there because if you think about it not to many guys put in a letter how special a girl is to them. And yeah he will probably laugh about that letter years from now lol.

You guys can review if you want but if you don't I understand because of how long I took to update. Well see you guys later. Peace.

**Riyuto-san's notes:** He told me not to do this, but I felt like doing it anyway. I admit that his plans for the story don't suck, but he is the world's slowest asian, so what do you expect? If you stick with it, you won't be disappointed.


End file.
